Allori: Long Live The King
by zosan to an unhealthy level
Summary: Trunks is kidnapped by some not-so-nice aliens from our favorite Sayain Princes past. They're power levels are off the charts and as it seems not even Goku could beat them! What's even worse is that Vegeta is deathly ill and no one knows whether he'll wake up or not. With circumstances like these, you might want some help, and Tarble knows the perfect person to go to.
1. Introduction

I will try to get each chapter at least 3 pages long. 2 1/2 at least. I own nothing.

Tarble sat on his bed staring at the dark blue wall. It was a cloudy evening at Capsule Corp, dark and quiet. He was throwing a small ball in the air and catching it. Trunks was playing with Goten in his room, Vegeta was training, Bulma was cooking something that was probably going to give them food poisoning, and Gure was helping her... Even worse. Tarble sat there, thinking about his life before he came here. Being chased by Abo and Cado, he didn't have many happy memories where he was relaxing in the sun on a hot Summer day. The young prince pondered what it would have been like if Planet Vegeta had not blown up. Would he still have met Gure and the Breif family? He thought not. Earth probably would be one of the planets exterminated by the Saiyans.

No, not by the Saiyans, by Freiza's wishes. He stopped throwing the ball and let out a small growl. **Frieza**. That name stabbed him like a pitchfork. The guy had destroyed there home, family, and friends just for the sake of staying on top. Gosh, Tarble had never been afraid of someone that much in his entire life! Except one. Thinking about that sent chills up his back, but his train of thought was lost when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Uncle Tarble!" Called Trunks. "Time for supper!"

Tarble sighed and set the small rubber ball on the nightstand beside him. He opened the door to find a smiling Trunks and Goten. "Goten's dad, brother, and mom have come to eat with us!" Tarble smiled and ruffled his hair. "That fantastic. Shall we go join them?" The walked into the kitchen and everything smelled... wonderful? Tarble found that Chi Chi, who he had learned was Goku's wife, was helping the Bulma and Gure. 'Thank Kami.' He thought he had to eat something out of the trash can again. Sitting at the table, he noticed Vegeta wasn't there. "Hey Mrs. Briefs, where's Vegeta?" Tarble asked. Bulma turned and smiled. " Call me Bulma. The Prince of all Training is doing one of the things he does best." She then sighed and looked out the window. "Wish we could have at least ONE family dinner where he isn't complaining all the time. My cooking isn't that bad, is it Tarble?" Tarble sweat dropped. "It's great Mrs.- I mean Bulma." She smiled triumphantly and turned back to cooking. Goku walked in followed by Gohan. "Hey, what smells so good?" Goku asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Its my special Goku! Turnip and strawberry delight! I'm sure you'll love it!" Bulma smiled. "O-oh. Sounds great Bulma." He saw Chi Chi behind her, who took the pot that had Bulma's Turnip and Strawberry "delight" and threw it out the window, quickly replacing it with something different. Which must of been the food he was smelling. "So, Tarble, what have you been doing during the time you were in space?" Chi Chi asked. This was a very sudden question, which Tarble had been thinking about, but not ready to answer. "W-well, ya know. Abo and Cado-"

"Was there anything before Abo and Cado?"

"N-not anything I ca- can remember."

Chi Chi frowned. "Oh well. I thought you had some good stories to tell the boys." Trunks and Goten were smelling the food and trying to steal a cookie from the plates. Tarble got the message. "Well, I can remember some, but they might be to action packed for them." Trunks and Goten turned and frowned. "We wanna hear! Nothing can have to much action for us! We breath and live action!" Trunks said and rushed over to Tarble. "Yeah! We can take it!" Goten added. The black haired woman smirked to Tarble, and he returned it with a smile. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya!" They ran into the living room, leaving Chi Chi, Bulma, Gure, Goku, and Gohan in the kitchen. "Nice strategy." Bulma complimented. Chi Chi smiled and nodded. "Practice makes perfect."

The young boys sat down on the floor, despite the couch was right behind them. They preferred to sit where it seemed more fitting. Besides, the floor is the best place to act out stories. "Dad never tells me about his past or if he had any adventures. He's so boring!" Trunks threw his hands in the air and Goten giggled. 'He has a right to be silent.' Tarble thought. "My dad tells me about his life every time I ask. This one time he-"

"Hey, are you the one telling this story or is Uncle Tarble gonna tell one, Goten?!" Trunks hit his friends playfully and Goten shut up. Tarble smiled and laughed. "Let me tell you one of the best..."

Review or I won't update. I require at least one review each chapter. This shows me that you want the story to continue. And please, if you came here to flame, use your account. This is so I can reply to you. I will not report you, I'll just tell you what I think about what you said.


	2. Trouble

1. Egnaro Erif

I OWN NOTHING.

"It's time my child." A female voice said quietly. It was a dark and freezing. "But momma! I'm not done with my hair yet!" A girly voice complained. There was a long hiss. "Quiet! You'll have to finish that later!" The woman stood near a window,"Oh that Saiyan menace! They, They will face the wrath of Queen Slushy!

"Alright, here's where it begins," Tarble stood, beginning the story. "There was a planet I was visiting, Ethanaro, and it was famous for space pirates!" The boys gasped excitedly, knowing that the action was just around the corner. "They had a bounty on-"

"Whats a bounty?"

They both looked at Goten, who sheepishly asked one of the most stupidest question of all time. "A premium or reward, especially one offered by a government " Tarble quoted. Trunks smirked. "Wow Goten, you can be so dumb sometimes." Goten glared but Tarble continued. "They had a bounty on a man and woman's head head. They were called was Adacohelga and Granny and his grandmother. But lets call the Ada for short. He was a green and short, but very dangerous. Wanted for a crime so evil, he was put on the most wanted list!"

"What'd he do?!" Trunks cried.

"He killed the Queens brother and stole from the castle!"

The boys gasped. "So, I volunteered along with Gure to go find him, because I needed them to fix my ship. And here is where the exciting part begins...

Tarble and Gure walked along the dusty path, sweating and tired. "I hope we find Adacohelga and his grandmother soon." Gure muttered. "No kiddin'." Tarble agreed. They came up to a large cave, with an inscription on the top of the entrance. "The cave of no return. How cliche. Come on Tarble lets go home! This guys a joke!" Gure waved her arms in exasperation. Tarble shook his head, his face showing he was deep in thought. "I'll go. I have a feeling it's better if you stay out here and stand guard. These peoples power levels are the real joke." The people had a power level of 5 to 10. If they were strong, 15-40. Tarble could handle them easily, since his power level was around Gohan's in the end Freeza saga. No problem. Entering the cave, he walked for around 15 minutes. Looking at every crook and cranny for the crook and granny. He stopped when he ran into a fork in the road. "Hmm..." Which way would he go? If he made the wrong turn, it could lead him into a death trap, but the right one would most likely lead him to Ada.

Gure sat outside the cave, picking flowers and looking at the small bugs the crawled across the ground. "I hope he gets back soon." She said under her breath. Gure jumped when she heard a scream coming from inside the cave. "TARBLE!" Gure tried to rush in, but a arm grabbed her shoulder. She turned and screamed.

Tarble looked at the walls for any evidence of activity. He saw a long scratch along the left one, and foot prints on the ground. He smirked to himself. 'This will be easier than I thought.' The Saiyan headed towards the left. He silently walked till he heard whispering. "They'll find us!" A male voice panicked. "No they won't, now shush!" He could see two small,green, creatures with elephant trunks and beady black eyes. Tarble looked around the corner and his eyes widened. He saw a pile of treasure chests chalk full of gold. The second Saiyan prince moved behind a large rock, making sure not to be seen. He couldn't think of a better strategy than to give them a surprise attack. Just as he was about to give them the jump, he saw a tiny child, a blue elephant faced kid, come from behind the treasure pile. "Mr. Ada!" It called. "Luciana and Amdie need more medicine!"Adacohelga looked at the child and smiled. "I'll get them some. But make sure to not raise your voice to loud okay? We don't want the gaurds to find us!"

Tarble didn't understand. If these people were so bad, why wasn't he yelling at the child? Maybe it was his. Tarble tackled Adacohelga. "You are under arrest Adacohelga and Granny for murder and robbery!"

"Trunks, Goten, Tarble! Time for dinner!" Bulma called, interrupting the story. They awed but obeyed. "We'll continue it afterward, Come on." The entered the kitchen and sat at the table, where food was placed in front of them. "Thank you." They said and started munching down like true Saiyans. "So Tarble," Bulma began "Did you live with Vegeta for a while, or were you sent away immediately after birth?" She knew Saiyans weren't much for family, but it was just a question. "I lived with him for four years, then I was sent away." He stuffed some noodles into his mouth, forgetting his manners for a few moments. "Really? What was it like living with him?" Chi Chi smirked. Tarble stopped for a moment, all eyes on him. "Complete...Hell." He began eating again while everyone else laughed. But it stopped when they heard a:

_CRASH_

It shook the entire building. Everyone rushed outside to meet a giant spaceship and a slightly damaged Gravity Room. Vegeta stepped out, a scowl fixed on his face and a rage in his eyes that could burn through metal. "Vegeta!" Bulma called. "Are you okay? What is this?" He growled. "How the hell should I know woman?!" She glared. But there attention was brought back to the ship when the front opened. "Fr-Freeza?!" Goku gasped. There stood a woman who resembled Freeza final form. Her eyes were a icy blue and the the parts that should have been purple were them same color. She wore a puffy white cape, that poofed out at the ends all around, and a blue pendant necklace. She was simply beautiful. Standing behind her however, was a younger woman, who looked like Freeza's final form as well. The spots that were supposed to be purple were pink, and she had a blond curly wig atop her head. The girl wore a pink skirt with flashy crystals on the rim with gold high heels matching her hair. The older woman stepped forward, saying "You must be quite confused my darlings, allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Slushy, and this here is my daughter Princess Icy.

"Sup peoples?" The girl waved.

"I have come to take my revenge on a certain Saiyan Prince." Vegeta cursed under his breath. Bulma even had the courage to speak. "What business do you have with him?" Slushy smirked looking over at Bulma. "You see, he's done something unspeakable to me that I'd rather not go into right now. I'm sure he knows what he did, and is so far regretting it now." Vegeta's expression didn't change. Goku and Gohan felt an unbelievable power level coming from the two foreigners. Beating them would not be easy. "My dad could kick your butt easy! Come on! Show'em dad!" Trunks yelled tugging at his fathers arm. Vegeta growled shoved him off, making Trunks fall to the ground with an "oomph." Slushy looked over at Trunks. "My my, the monkey has a son? Fascinating. What is your name child?" Trunks looked surprised, but kept quiet. "Answer her." Vegeta said, acid dripping from his voice. "T-Trunks." He answered.

"What an adorable name! I think I just might take you instead of your father!" Queen Slushy laughed

"NO!"

Bulma screamed. Slushy smirked cruelly and snatched Trunks up by his his collar at an amazing speed. "See? This is what happens when you piss off the strongest being in the universe!" She turned to go back to her ship, but felt a fist coming towards her face. Slushy swiftly turned around and pointed her finger towards the oncoming opponent. Ice shot out and covered Vegeta in ice. He had tried to punch her in the head, but failed doing so. His face had complete shock on it, but he was too frozen to move. Goku ran at Slushy but Icy punched him in the gut, and sent him toppling to the ground. Tarble was too scared to move as Gohan was shot down when he tried to attack. "Trunks!" Goten screamed and tried to attack, but a Goku managaed to grab his leg and pull him back. Slushy saw him, and said

"Ah, the other monkey prince. Since Vegeta is too frozen to hear this, make sure to bring your along with you when you **try** to rescue Trunks. I'd love to see her again! You know, the one with the glowing orange eyes? Or was it blue? Either way, make sure she comes along with you alright? Toodles!" The evil queen Slushy walked back into her ship, followed by Icy, and a moment after they shot off into the space.

Tarble couldn't believe it. His nephew had been kidnapped by an old enemy who was thought to be dead, and that enemy wants him to bring someone he had to run away from? 'Damn it!' Tarble thought. He saw Bulma rush to Vegeta, crying, trying to get him out of his icy prison. He didn't even make a move to try and save Trunks, and while everyone had tried he was the only one who didn't make a move to help. He walked up to Vegeta and felt his hand along the ice. He nearly fell over when he recognized that it was not ordinary ice. "Bulma, we have to get him out now." He said urgently. Bulma wiped her eyes." Why?" Tarble had grabbed a sharp rock and started chucking away pieces. "This is special type of ice rock crystal thingy called Gemstone. You see its greenish tone? Not ice! Ki blasts are not affective sadly enough. And to get to the point, Vegeta and I went on a little "adventure", you could call it, once and we ran into this stuff. Turns out it will reduce your power level to zero and Vegeta's allergic to it." Bulma had started to help cracking away at it.

"WHAT?!" What does it do to him?" Goku and the rest had overheard and were trying to find rocks to help. "Well, to my memory its kind of like the flu or phenomena. Hard to breath, sometimes his skin turns purple, puking, and some other affects, but all we should be worried about is his breathing."

"Can it kill him?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. That's why we have to cure him fast."

"Whats the cure?!" Bulma panicked.

Tarble stopped and thought for a moment. "I-I don't know. My mother did something that helped him get better but I wasn't around when she did it. I remember her saying its incurable. We can only help"

"WHAT?! But we have to help him! What about the Dragonballs?!

"Remember Bulma? We used those last month on the forest that was burnt down.

"The Namekian?"

Goku shook his head sadly. "We used those a couple weeks ago to help repair that village. And we don't even know if the Dragonballs can heal natural things."

Bulma had a determined look on her face despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Fine! Then I'll just make a cure!" Tarble shook his head and everyone looked at him. "This stuff only grew on planet Vegeta. And remember, I said it's incurable. But I think I know of someone who can help." Tarble walked into the Capsule Corp Garage, where he found his Space Pod. "If my memory serves," he muttered to himself, "then it should be right-GOT IT!" He smiled and went back outside, where he found them almost done with Vegeta. He held a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey Bulma," He showed her the piece of paper, "these are the coordinates to the person I think can help. But I'll need a bulky space ship that can take rough landings. The place where she's at is really rocky." Bulma stopped hacking at the rock and looked the paper over. "I believe I have one. But it needs a few repairs. Should be ready to fly within the weak though. So this person is a she? Who is it?" Tarble smirked. "An old friend. I just hope she doesn't kill us." He muttered the last part under his breath. She wouldn't be able to hurt Goku or Gohan if they came. But where she lived could do some serious damage.

"He's done!" Gohan called as the ice cracked and fell apart, causing Vegeta to fall onto the ground face first. "Vegeta!" Bulma ran over to her husband, who unfortunately was unconscious. Goten had stayed quiet, which was very out of character for him. His face was emotionless. Chi Chi was worried. His best friend had been kidnapped and this is his reaction? Not good. "Help me carry him inside!" Bulma tried to pick him up but Goku told her that he would. When the were inside she connected tubes to support him so he wouldn't slip into a coma or anything that would make it worse. "How long will it take to get to her and back?" Bulma asked Tarble. "Depends if she'll help us or not. Vegeta should last a a few months and it won't take us that long if she does help. But if she doesn't..." Tarble didn't say anything after that. "What are you talking about? Who's 'she'? Gohan asked walking into the room followed by Goku. "Oh, Gohan. Tarble knows of someone who may be able to help us get Vegeta back in shape." Bulma replied.

"And maybe she would help us get Trunks back." Tarble added. "I'm going to leave within the week. She lives on a planet called Egnaro Erif."

"Do you need any help? Should we come?" Gohan asked.

"If you think its the best way to go."

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

Everyone looked over at Chi Chi you had walked in. Her face was red and angry. She could scare off a bull if she wanted to. "You are not leaving! What about me and Goten?! What if they come back?! What if-

"Woah woah Chi Chi. Slow down. I doubt they're coming back. And we won't be gone more than a couple weeks. I promise. But we have to do this Vegeta's and Trunks sake, alright?" He kissed her forehead. She huffed. "Fine. But you promised!" She hugged him tightly. Everyone smiled at the heartwarming scene. Bulma got up from her chair and put a breathing mask on Vegeta. "Come on, I'll show you the ship. Chi Chi, watch the monitors and call me in case anything goes wrong. "Alright." She answered. They walked into a HUGE space that was another garage of the Capsule Corporation. "Here's the one that you'll be taking." It was a large space ship. Much larger than they would be needing. "It can take the most hits and still be in use out of all them, but needs a few repairs on the dash board a bit in the engines. Should be ready in 2 or 3 days." She patted it."You should prepare and leave as soon as possible. We don't know what they are doing with Trunks or why they want him." She paused. "Wonder why she wanted Vegeta in the first place. I wonder what he did." She looked at Tarble. "I don't know Bulma." He lied. He knew perfectly why she was there.

EXPLANATION FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. As you all know, well most of you, maybe. If you read my Teen Titan stories you should know that I update A LOT, REALLY QUICKLY. But, something or the other cut off out connection to the internet. So, I couldn't update. BUUUUUT, the good news is that it is 10x longer than I originally had it. So yeah! You could tell I had nothing better to do. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go watch TFS stuff.

ALSO, After this story, I have a HILARIOUS idea for the next! Do you have any requests for a DBZ story? Any ideas?

ALSO I REQUIRE 2 OR 3 REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I've never EVER gotten more than 2 reviews on a chapter! It makes me so HAPPEEEEEE! XD Thank you all very much!


	3. Story time with Ada

On the way

I own nothing

Thanks for the two reviews! C: They helped so much!

**Guest:** Sorry, but Allori is getting with Yamcha. Yamcha doesn't get enough love. He did nothing to deserve all this hate. Sorry. But thanks for the review! It helps a lot! ^ ^

**Nether Jumper: The sensu bean thing will be explained later. I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEEEEAAAA FOR ITZ!**

_Other things, I can't believe we are going to know who Goku's mom is! Her name is Gine, and she's so sweeeeet~! 3 Vegeta might play the lead in the next animated movie. But only if it happens! WE MUST MAKE IT HAPPEN! OR SO HELP ME I'LL DESTROY THE ENTIRE FANDOM... And Toriyama's house! 3 Yus, I am a true fan!_

"Gah!" Trunks was thrown to the ground in a dark, cold, cell. He had a green gemstone necklace around his neck, stuck tightly to him making it hard to breath. "Can't fight in here," Said the guard, who was clicking some buttons on the closed door. "Be on your best behavior, and you won't taken to the torcher chamber ." He said in an oddly kind voice. Trunks wasn't listening. 'What does Queen Slut have against my dad?' His mother would kill him for using language like that, even in his mind. But that's what you get when you grow up with a father who uses it like an American uses English. He jumped when he heard a door open. Turning, he saw Queen Slushy walk in, her daughter behind her. "So," She started, a smug smile on her face, "your the Prince? I didn't know Saiyans were allowed to make half breeds." Trunks glared at her through the small opening in his cell.

"But then again, your father was an odd Saiyan."

Trunks eyes bulged a bit. How did she know his father? What was going on? "How do you know my dad?! Why do you hate him so much?!" Queen Slushy smirked at his outburst. "All things will become clear in time child. But being a monkey prince, I should say a few things." The woman began.

"A long time ago, while your father was still a soldier of Freeza's, I decided to visit. I will not go into detail about the trip, but lets say it wasn't pleasant. Your father destroyed something of mine, something that cannot be replaced. And now, I am taking my revenge. I am going to destroy something of his. Something that cannot be replaced."

'SHIT.' Trunks thought. The woman smiled evily, and walked out. Her daughter followed, never looking up from her phone. "YOU JUST WAIT!" He called. "MY DAD AND UNCLE TARBLE WILL SAVE ME! AND THEY'LL BEAT YOU!" After he finished, the alien who had locked him up gave him a surprised look. "Tarble? You mean the Second Prince of the Saiyans right?"

Tarble turned and nodded suspiciously. "What do you know about him?"

It was hard to see the alien, for it was quite dark, but as he flipped on a light, Trunks gasped. A green alien with a elephant trunk and beady black eyes stood beside the control panel.

"Adacohelga? B-but... You-my-see-ah! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Ada chuckled. "Yes, you must be confused. How much do you know of me and his story if you know anything at all?" Tarble felt a bit unsure. But in his position, he needed all the help he could get.

"He told me that you were a villain, killed the queens brother and stole from the castle. But then, he said that you gave a kid some meds." Ada nodded. "I'll tell you the next part in a short story. Theres nothing I can really do right now to get you out. Being related to Tarble, and stuck in this hell hole, I wish I could do sumthin. I owe your uncle my life."

Ada quickly turned around, followed by his grandmother. "Gah! They caught us!" He said trying to run, but granny took him by the arm pulling him back. "He don't gotta gun!" She exclaimed. Tarble smirked, and tried to power up. Feeling nothing, he tried again. He jumped up and down in frustration, for he wasn't powering up. He was helpless. Tarble looked at the rock, recognizing it. 'Damn it!' He thought in horror, 'This is Gemstone!' He remember that Vegeta was allergic to this stuff, and that it was immune to ki balls. The reason that it was was because it reduces your power level the closer you get. The young prince was very close, therefore it reduced it where it wouldn't be of any help. Granny took out a gun from her dress and loaded it. 'Dang it think of something!' Tarble thought. But it was too late, Granny was just about to shoot till a scream came from the distance. "GURE?!" He turned to see the soldiers carrying Gure, who was knocked into unconscious. Tarble couldn't do anything, but he would have destroyed the guards for hurting his wife. "Ah, good work. Take'em out boys!" The lead guard yelled. They ran towards Ada and his Grandmother but Tarble jumped in the way, acting like he had full control of this situation. "Hey! Wait!" Being the badass that he is, they all just had to stop. "Few questions that I'd like you to answer! First off, why is Adacohelga so bad if he givin' a kid some medicine. Second of all, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE?" Everyone stood there for a few moments till the leader coughed and spoke up. "That is classified information sir-"

"Classified my ass! My wife, my mission, my question! Answer it!" Adacohelga's grandmother butted in. "Let me tell you boy, and I'll tell you the truth. These soldiers have been stealin from the poor townsfolk so we're just returnin the favor!" Tarble looked at the soldiers then back the small duo. "Don't listen," said the boss of the group, "he's lying. Just come back over here and we'll arrest'em for what they did to the Queens brother!"

"The Queens Brother killed off most of our people!"

"Quiet freak!" The leader shot down the grandmother, ordering her silence. It felt as if time had stopped. Purple fluid oozed from the grandmother's body. Tarble hated fighting and what came from it. Death, injuries, all that junk. He screamed and knocked the gun out of the officers hand, putting it into his own. "Granny!" Some of the children shouted but Ada told them to run out of the back and get to safety. He knew his grandmother was long gone, and green tears stung in his eyes. But he had to help fight, or he too would go down. Gure surprised them all when she had woken up. She bit the guard who held her, catching him off **GUARD. **He let her go and she took his gun along with her fall. Tarble was wrestling with another guard, and looked nearly beaten and would have been if Ada had not come and saved him with a kick in the head. "Heh, thanks." They stood side by side now, fighting stances. "Haha, thank you. If you hadn't-" A guard rushed forward but Tarble took him down with a gun blast.. "If I hadn't taken this job you would have been toast." Ada nodded. "They make foreigners like yourself do their dirty work," Ada shot down an officer who was heading for the back "and when you find out that we weren't the criminals, they come and kill you, and take your valuables with no fight since this rock does lower your fighting ability." Most of the gaurds were gone now, but one was still in there way. He was huge! But, surprisingly, nothing Gure couldn't handle. She weaved through his legs making him confused, then shot him down with the last of the ammo. Dead bodies littered the floor like trash at a dump. "Sorry for your loss." Tarble pointed to Grannys unmoving body. "Eh, I'll get over it. She was great, but death happens everyday. Most of it today," he gestured to the men around them, "I'll see her again. She was getting old anyway. Whats your name?" Tarble laughed. Gosh he hated guys like this, but he couldn't help but like this one. They had just defeated an entire squad together. So what was not to like? "It's Tarble. I am Tarble, the second prince of all Saiyans!" Ada nodded. "Your a prince eh? Thats quite a title." Tarble nodded triumphantly. "What about your rulers? Won't they come and hunt you down?" Tarble asked. Ada smirked. "You see, we were in this face because it if there is a lot of this rock, called genimite, not to be confused with geminite. Also called gemstone. It is indestructible. With only a little, its nearly indestructible. Depends on how much you have. We were in it because there is bomb to go off in the castle in approximately," He looked over at his watch, which had been hidden by his shirt, "45 minutes." Tarbles eyes widened. "But my ship! What will happen to my ship?" Ada eyes widened. "Your ship?! You had a ship?!"

"Well I don't exactly look like one of the locals do I?"

"Damn. Well come with me. What was in your ship?"

"All my childhood memories! And a coordinate I have to go too! Along with a bunch of other important things!"

Ada looked in deep thought, then his face brightened. "I have an idea! Come with me!" They rushed out the back and headed down the road. Tarble was too tired to fly since the sun was burning and the long walk there. They walked there because they didn't want to alert anything that had scouters to read power levels. They ran as fast as they could, and not long after they reached the kingdom. "We only have 35 more minutes, follow me and keep quiet." They walked through tall blue and green trees till they reached one covered in moss and branched. Didn't look too much different from the others, but Ada knocked twice and kicked a small branch. A door opened up and they walked inside. 'Fascinating' Tarble thought. The trio walked again, down a long dark hallway, where only tiny holes in the log gave them sunlight. "Arah!" Ada called suddenly, "Ara can you hear me?! Arah!" A voice sounding a bit annoyed suddenly popped up. "Yes sir! I can you hear you! No need to scream!" A taller version of Ada came into view. They looked exactly alike except Arah was blue. "Sir, who are the guests? And where have you been? Ario told me that there was a fight! And the bomb is about to explode in 20 minutes! Wheres-" "ARAH! We don;\'t have time! Do you know where the foreigners ships are?" Arah shook her head. "Ario and Aroi know! Come with me!" They followed quickly into a room, which looked like a workshop. "Pop, whatcha doin? don't you know-" Ada said annoyed. "Yes Ario, the bomb. I know. You know where the foreigners ships are though?" Ario nodded. "Tale us quickly. We don't have much time." Ario nodded, and showed them a little door. "Climb in there then take a left. Follow the red carpet till you see the big statue of King Fatass. Then go right, that should take you to the royal garage. Me and Aroi were spying on them earlier." Ada nodded and opened up the whole and climbed through."Be careful" Ario said. Tarble and Gure crawled through. Only 13 minutes left. "You can back, we know the way from here." Tarble said. "And besides, there won't be enough time for you to go back." Ada looked over at him. He didn't want to leave his new friends. They had helped him so much. Knowing that there was no other way though, he climbed around them and headed back. "Put the armor on that sits by the doors, they'll keep you from being identified. Good luck and thank you. For everything." Tarble smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ada. It was a pleasure to meet you." Ada smiled at the nickname, and crawled out of sight.

"Okay Gure, we only have 5-10 minutes left. So we have to hurry." Tarble said. They had quietly put fitting armor on, which was hard to find since some of them were too small or too big. "Right. I just hope Ada will be okay. And the rest of them." Gure was fidgeting with her fingers, which Tarble could tell she was scared. "It will be okay. Everything will turn out fine." They walked faster till they met the big statue, where guard stood. They tried to look as normal as possible the long nose piece was annoying Tarble though. He could barely stand the clanking sound it made and how it hit his need repeatedly. "Hey you!" Called the guard. 'Crap baskets.' Thought Tarble. "I-is there a problem sir?" Tarble asked. The guard was much bigger than him, but Tarble could easily kill him. But he didn't want to draw attention. "Whats with the get up? You know there's newer armor don't you?" Tarble blinked. 'SO THIS IS WHY HE STOPPED ME? TO MAKE A FASHION STATEMENT?' Tarble gulped. "We-we..." "None of them were in out size, so we have to wait till they can get new ones in out size." Gure cut in. Tarble didn't know what to think, but went along with it. "Yeah, that's why were wearing these so we can still perform out duties." The guard shrugged and walked back to his post. Tarble didn't know how long they had, but he knew it wasn't long. They raced around the corner and saw a door, where they could see there ships inside. "Tarble! Remember our ships are broken!" Gure exclaimed. The entered to meet a man working on Gures spaceship. Tarble quickly knocked him out and looked over the engine. "It'll get us to Earth. From what Ada said, they were going to take out valuables and sell them or whatever. Probably fixing the ship for further use." The quickly jumped in their pods and started them up. "Gah!" Tarble said angrily. "Auto pilot takes three minutes! We'll have to drive manually. Remember how to fly?" Gure nodded, through her communicator.

3...

2...

1...

They blasted off into the sky, looking back on the scenery before them. Fire exploded from the windows, making Tarble think about the guards and the maids and the lives they lost. But he knew it was for the better good. Ada saw them blast off from his hiding place, relieving himself from the dread of them not making it. Tarble and Gure were now heading to Earth without further delay.

"Then, Queen Slushy came and took over, taking most of the men to be gaurds. That is why I'm here now." Trunks was about to say something when a guard stepped in. "My shift Adacohelga." Was all he said. Ada slipped Trunks something, which he hid in his pocket. Looking at it while the guard was turned, he found a small map, which would be his ticket out of here.

**I was planning for Yamcha to show up in this chapter but I decided to wait cos this is LOOOONG.**

Don't ask how Ada knew about what Tarble did and he wasn't there. He was just guessing but you know that it happened. This was MUCH longer than I had intended. I thought it was going to be shorter than I liked, but it turned out to be the opposite of both. Longer and I like it! ^ ^ **I should have some fanart of this on my DeviantArt page (check out my profile)** Dang, that was a long wait. Supposed to be uploaded Friday then my Grandmother was sick. Poor Ada, his grandmother died and he didn't care XD That's aliens for you/

**I'm obsessed with Jeff the Killer. Yeah. Another Jeff fangirl. I recently listened to 'Go to sleep' a parody of Frozen's 'Let it go'. AND DANG IT I LOVED IT! The voice was too deep for my taste, but it was still pretty great CX I'll still imagine Jeff's voice differently though.  
><strong>


	4. The Stowaway

**I own nothing  
><strong>

**So, I'm obsessed with Yugi (Not the pharaoh, YUGI. Ya know, the kid that is as cute as a baby panda?) From the ORIGINAL Yugioh! He's so cute, awesome, and friendly.**

**But the ending of YUGIOH SUCKED LIKE HELL. Yami could has spent the rest of his years on Earth THEN DIED WITH HIS FRIENDS AND SEE HIS FAMILY AGAIN but he just had to DIE RIGHT THEN. Nope. Didn't happen in my world. SCREW REALITY, I HAVE IMAGINATION.**

** I'm writing some stories which I haven't published, nor will I be doing so till I'm done with this. So, without further a do, here is Allori: Long Live The King, chapter 4!**

**I REQUIRE SIX REVIEWS THIS TIME! GOAL IS 21 REVIEWS.**

Tarble didn't want to do this. Not one bit. He looked a the ship that lay before him. It was huge compared to a little guy like him. It could take a bumpy landing. 2 days had passed and they were ready to go! Vegeta was in a stable condition, but not for long, so they had to be quick. He wanted to be there for his brother, but he knew it was for the best.

'With Trunks being kidnapped, and Vegeta not being able to help, that leaves us with a insane alternative. Literally.' He grabbed his bulky backpack, filled with unneeded and unwanted stuff, he walked on board the ship. Looking around he saw a bathroom, bedroom, controls, and a kitchen! Goku and Gohan walked in, carrying their bags that looked heavy, even for them!

"I don't understand why mom would back a aspirin! We have sensu beans for that!" Gohan complained

"Speaking of sensu beans, why can't we just use some on Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Remember? They can only heal wounds! We didn't use any on you when you were sick back in the fight with Cell cause it wouldn't work!"

"Oooooh. I see."

"And my bag is **heavier** than I remember it! I think mom packed more of those canned beans that we don't even like."

"EEEEEW. Those are probably the only food that I'd rather not eat!"

They set their bags down and walked over to where Bulma was working on the dash board. "The buttions might get stuck, so you'll have to press a bit harder. The engines are fine, so everything should be ready to go!"

"Thanks Bulma. Knew we could count on you." Goku smiled.

She smiled and walked out, but said. "Remember how to control the ship?" Everyone nodded. "Have a nice trip, be back soon alright? And don't you dare be injured!"

"No worries Bulma. My friend won't kill us and I'm sure Goku and Gohan can handle anything that comes our way." Tarble said. Bulma nodded, walking out. They closed the ships entrance and buckled there seat belts. "I put the coordinates in earlier. The auto pilot should do the rest. Bulma told me that this ship is mostly rockets and a fuel tank, that's why its so big. She estimated it should take only 2-3 days for our arrival." Tarble said as the ship powered up for their departure. Gohan eyes widened. "Only 2-3 days?! This shouldn't take long at all!" Tarble nodded, but his face was grim. Goku gave him a concerned look, then smiled. "Don't worry Tarble. We'll be able to save Trunks and Vegeta, and beat Queen Slushy." Tarble looked over surprised, then gave a smiled. "Thanks Goku." But that was only partially of what he was concerned about. They all felt the ship lift off and zoom at an amazing speed. Their heads slammed back against the chairs and all the luggage was slinged back against the room. They heard a small "UMPH!" but paid no attention to it.

After the ship slowed down, a voice on the intercom was heard. "Hyper drive deactivated. You are free to walk about the ship." They all sighed with relief. Suddenly, there was an "Mmph! Mmph!" They all jumped. It was coming from Gohan's HUGE backpack! They got closer and closer to it, and the 'mmphing!' got louder. Something was inside, and was trying to get out. The bag crawled about the room, and the Saiyans stood in confusion. "I think we should open it up." Gohan nodded and grabbed a hold of the squirming bag, carefully zipping it open. A spiky haired boy in an orange gi fell out.

"OUCH!"

"GOTEN!"

Goten looked up embarrassed. "Hi daddy. Hi Gohan. Hi Tarble." Everyone looked at him stunned. "How did you get in here?! Why are you here?! You should be with mom!" Gohan said sternly. Goten put on a confident but serious face saying, "I've come to help! Trunks needs me!"

"Goten, we can handle this ourselves. Were going back!"

Gohan made his way over to the to the dashboard, but Goten grabbed onto his leg. "Please please pleeeease Gohan! I'll be super good and watch out for myself and be really quiet and it will be like I'm not even here and-"

It went on forever till Goku said. "Tarble, this is your friend. Your mission too. What do you think? " Tarble looked down at Goten, who continued to ramble on. 'It is his friend. And I'm sure **Allori** won't kill him. As long as he can keep his word about shutting up.

"And I'll buy you nachos and I'll wash the care and I'll do your homework and-"

"Goten, you can come as long as you don't get into trouble. Don't do anything that might affect our mission. Deal?" Tarble asked.

Goten looked up and smiled, nodding. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He tackled Tarble in a big hug, and Gohan gawked. "B-but what about my mom? And-"

"They'll be fine. They have Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Choutzu." Goku said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Gohan, they'll be fine. And Goten won't get into any trouble. Will you Goten?"

Goten nodded, then shook his head, and then nodded. He wasn't sure whether to say 'Yes, I won't get into trouble' or 'No, I won't get into trouble.'

They all laughed. "Alright, Alright. Goten did you pack?"

Goten smiled and nodded. He went over to Gohan's backpack, pulling out his smaller one. "Daddy's backpack was really big! So I could take my smaller one!" He opened it to reveal a small toy car, candy, a water gun, a notebook, some colored pencils, a half eaten apple, and some sense beans. Gohan looked disapprovingly, Tarble sniffled a laughed, and Goku smirked. "You came very prepared Goten. I can see it through your half eaten apple." Goten blushed. "W-well never mind! Anyways, you haven't told us who your friend was. Everyone was so hyped about Trunks that they didn't ask!" Tarble face had a serious look now. "Well, she has some... stuff that can help."

"Okay but who is she?"

"My sis- an old friend! She has helped me through lots of hardships and is really a nice person!"

"Whats heeeeeer name?"

"Allori..."

"What a nice name" Goten giggled.

"Alright, enough questions from you, Goten. Where does she live?" Gohan asked

Tarble smiled, thankful. "On a planet called Egnaro Erif."

"Does anyone else live there?"

"No. She's the only one. She also lives in a mansion on top of a mountain."

Goten gawked. "Like in the fairy tales?!"

"Eeeeeh kinda."

Gohan glared at his childish brother. This was serious! Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder and whispered, "Gohan, just let him okay? His best friends been kidnapped! It'll get his mind off it." Gohan looked over surprised, but smiled and nodded. But for Tarble, this was going to be a looooooong trip.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Yamcha opened the door to Capsule Corp. "Hey Bulma! I'm here!" He had heard about what happened, and had come to help. He hadn't been asked, but out of the **compassion in his heart**, he had to help.

(I'm speaking to you Yamcha haters!)

"Yamcha!"

Yamcha turned to be tackled with a hug. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend. Yamcha had broken up with her, not feeling that 'click' anymore. Bulma had gotten over it after a few broken vases and unusually large frying pans. "Thank God your here! Goten's gone missing and we have figured out he's on the ship! See? He left us a note!"

Yamcha took the note. It said:

_Dear Mama, I'm gunnah go with Tarble, Daddy, and Gohan on the mishun to save Trunks. I'll bring a soovaneer. - Goten_

Yamcha smirked at the misspelling. Definitely Goten. Bulma took it back after seeing his smirk. "It's not funny! He could be seriously hurt!"

"He's got Gohan, Goku, and Tarble with him. He'll be fine!"

"Ugh! You don't take anything seriously!"

Yamcha laughed and followed after Bulma, who walked out of the room. He saw Vegeta on the bed with cords hooked up to him and a heart monitor beating slowly. He'd never really liked Vegeta, especially after the Majin thing. But his sacrifice had made Yamcha like him a bit more, and he would do everything in his power to help.

**I'M GOING FOR 21 REVIEWS! HELP ME OUT! (I need 6 more!) I also would love some more watchers and favorites, but I'll go with some reviews!  
><strong>

**I'm going to have at least 1,000-1,500 words each chapter. My grandmother is in the hospital so that's why it is taking me so long. But I'll have a cover for this soon. I'll get someone with talent to make it for me, or I'll make it myself, or I'll just find a pic I like and use that.  
><strong>


	5. Arrival, Meeting, and Unbelieving

I** own nothing**

**SOUL EATER IS THE BEST. THING. EVER.**

**DEATH THE KID FOREVER**

**So, I've been wondering if I ever got older and became an animator, or an amateur animator, since I kinda want to be one. Not for a living, just for a hobby. I kinda want to make Allori into some shorts. Not the whole thing, just little episodes of her life afterwards.**

* * *

><p>So far the trip had gone smoothly. Besides some engine failure and Gotens constant asking of questions, everything was peaceful.<p>

"Are we there yet?!"

"No.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

Tarble face palmed. He liked Goten, he really did, but if this kept up there wood be TWO people in need of medical attention! He looked out the window, to see a dark, ash ridden planet before him. He smirked

"Yes. Yes we are."

Goten opened his mouth to repeat what he asked, but then stopped giving Tarble a 'huh?' look. Tarble ran to the control panel and pushed the landing button. "Hey guys, were here!" Gohan and Goku looked up from where they were eating. They looked out the window.

"That's a rather... dark planet" Gohan commented. "Is it safe?"

"Safe enough. Allori isn't as strong as you guys and she survives quite well there."

"That's good."

Goku stuffed some chips in his mouth. "How can she help us anyway? All you said is that she can help us." Tarble smiled. "I'll do the talking. Wait and see." Tarble then grabbed a small book from his bag, and started muttering gibberish. Gohan understood little of what he was saying though. "Tarble what are you-GAH!?" They had hit the planet! And it was flinging them everywhere!

"Ow! Oof! Eeh! Aw! OUCH!" Everyone was flung to the back and all of them landed on Gohan. "Sorry!" Tarble's face smashed into the dashboard on the next bump. Goten face was flung inside a backpack. He tried to get up but the backpack made sure he couldn't see anything. Goku decided to fly, but while in the air, he slammed into one of the pipes that was sticking out into the open. "Aaah!"

Finally, the ride slowed and the ship stopped. A sigh of relief was heard from Gohan and Goten was trying to get the backpack off his head. Tarble got up, rubbing his head, and looked out the window. He smirked as he saw a huge castle on top of a hill in the distance. 'At least I got the coordinates right.' He thought. He opened the door which made Gohan gasp. "Wait! We don't know if the air is poisonous!" Tarble rolled his eyes. "Would I seriously bring you to a planet where the air is contaminated or something? I've been here before, its fine." Tarble walked out, stepping over sharp, ash barren, black rocks. Goten, who had finally gotten the backpack off his head, jumped down onto the ground without looking and yelled in pain

"OW!"

He jumped back up on the ship, holding his foot. "Stupid rock!" Goku sighed, but a small smile was on his face. "Look before you leap, silly!" Goten held his foot and glared. "Carry me!" Goku picked him up, and floated into the air. "That's the place we're supposed to go right?" He pointed to the big castle in the distance. Tarble flew up and nodded. Gohan finally came out, complaining that they could have inhaled poisonous air and whatnot, but was ignored. They flew towards the castle. Goten keep saying how cool it looked, and that he wanted them to hurry up.

"So, Tarble, why does she live on a deserted planet like this? Is she an outcast or something?" Gohan asked suspiciously. Tarble rolled his eyes. "No, nothing like that! She's here because...Well because... You'll figure that out later! I'm not willing to explain right now!" They landed at the giant doors, but when Gohan tried to open them, they wouldn't budge. "Excuse me," Tarble pulled out the book he had before the ship had thrown them off. "I heard you reciting something in the ship? What was it?" Gohan asked more questions than Goten! Tarble sighed. "You can't get onto Egnaro Erif without a special...incantation. The only people that know it are Gure, Allori, and myself. Now, let me recite." Tarble knew it by heart, but he liked to look at the book when reciting. Making sure he didn't mess up and such. When he started to talk, no one understood ANYTHING he was saying. Not even Tarble himself understood. Once he was done the doors flew open, surprising Gohan and made him fall down. The doors made a gust of wind which almost knocked Tarble down too! "Cooooooool!" Gohan jumped down and ran inside.

"Goten, wait!" Goku called, but Goten either ignored or didn't hear. Tarble sighed.

"He'll be fine. Let's just go find Allori."

* * *

><p>Goten walked through the dark halls of the mansion. He couldn't see much since there was no candles or lamps! All there were was dimly lit lanterns that didn't give off much light. 'Should have brought a flashlight.' He thought. He thought he heard some footsteps beside him, but the halls did have an echo to them, so it must have been the echo. He then screeched as he slipped on something wet, and hit the hard cold floor.<p>

"OUCH!"

A loud crash was heard and echoed through the hall ways. Goten rubbed his head and moaned. Then, his eyes widened as he heard _another_ soft moan come from under him. He quickly got up, but tripped over what felt like a glass.

"Oh my gaaaawd..." It was a girls voice. Goten succeeded in getting up the second time. He then remembered he could use ki balls to light up a dark room. He opened his hand and a small ball lit up the room with a soft pastel blue. He gasped once he saw what he had landed on.

It was a short woman, who had short black hair and dull gray-blue eyes. She wore a pink halter top,pink shorts. a black belt, and pink rocket boots. But the thing that really surprised Goten was the pink scouter and the black tail!

"Oh, sorry." Goten smiled sheepishly. The woman got to her feet and looked around. She looked at the spilled liquid on the floor. "I spilled~ it~" She looked down sadly at the mess on the floor. "What did you spill?" Goten asked. She looked over at him with sad eyes.

"It's something my brother Tarble brought me. It's called chocolate milk. I have a whole jug left but...the goodness!" She then blinked and her eyes went wide. "HOLY SHIT WHO ARE YOU?!" Goten found it hilarious how she just realized him now. But then he blinked and his eyes widened.

"TARBLE'S YOUR BROTHER?!"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION FIRST! ANSWER IT!"

Goten was still in shock, but answered. "Well, I'm traveling with Tarble, and we need this lady named Allori to help save Trunks-"

"I am Allori! And he needs my help to save his trunks? Who would kidnap someones underwear?"

"No no! My friend is the one we need to save!"

"Then why'd you say trunks?"

"His name is Trunks!"

"Who the heck would name there kid Trunks?! I'd hate to be him." **(AN/: Well Allori, your name is the pun of a vegetable!)**

Goten face-palmed. He felt like this girl was more of a airhead than him! But he couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Who _would_ name there kid Trunks?

"No, let me explain. Tarble need your help, who knows why, to save my best friend Trunks!"

Allori nodded. "Of course he would as help from me! I am the almighty, all powerful, all knowing, Allori!" That was a lie of course. Allori wasn't all that smart, school wise, and her power level is only around seventeen thousand. Goten looked around. He wanted to explore the castle more, but it would be best to go find the others.

"Whats your name anyway?"

"It's Goten!"

"Like a goat?! Man, your planet must be WEIRD!"

"Well, lets go find the others. I think they might be worried." Goten ignored her looked at the mess on the floor. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" Allori looked down and frowned. "Crap baskets. And their are others?" She took out a small pink handkerchief from her pocket and started to clean up.

"Yeah, my dad, my brother, and Tarble!"

"Alright. I have an idea why Tarble would need me, and its best we go find him before he messes anything up! This place is perfectly symmetrical and tidy! Plus I don't want him to run into any of my traps!" Goten gulped. "T-traps?" She put the towel back in her pocket and picked up the glass. They walked into a nearby kitchen, and Allori opened a fridge. "Well of course! What fun would it be if you couldn't prank your brother in a castle as big as this?" Goten eyes widened.

"TARBLE'S YOUR BROTHER?"!

"YES. I STATED IT BEFORE DIDN'T I?" Allori poured some more chocolate milk into her cup. "I'm not his actual sister, I'm adopted. So you could say we have a 'milk' relationship." Allori cackled, sending a shiver down Gotens back. That laugh was creepy! "Now, what does your friend Trunks," Allori chuckled at the name, "have to do with Tarble. Whats their relationship?" Goten still couldn't believe Allori made a milk pun. Who does that? Also he was baffled by the fact that Tarble had a sister, and that includes Vegeta too.

"Oh, well, its his nephew."

"I don't have a kid."

"Well, actually, its Mr. Vegeta's kid."

Allori was talking a big long sip when he said that, and lets just say it was spit worthy and she spit it all out.

"VEGETA'S KID?!"

"Yup!" Goten didn't understand what was so big about it. Vegeta was...nice. Well, as nice as you expect a Saiyan could be. Goku did hit his head of course, so he was an exception, and Tarble was sent away from the information he had heard. Just then, they heard a long scream come from the halls.

"Vegeta's got a kid..." Allori eyes were wide as she ran down the hall with Goten by her side, "No wonder they need my help."

* * *

><p>"HOLY SHIT!" Gohan jumped out of the way as a giant scythe was about to hit him. So far, they had avoided a total of fourteen near death experiences. Failing into pits of fire, scythes nearly slashing their heads off, and of course, no one could forget the classic bed of nails!<p>

"Why can't we just blast it through?!" Gohan screamed.

"Because Allori would kill me if she found out we destroyed her palace!"

"I thought she was weak!"

"She has other ways to kill me!"

Tarble, Gohan, and Goku had FINALLY made it passed the slashing scythes.

"Once we find Goten, we're leaving!" Gohan stated angrily. He thought this place was safe!

"We can't Gohan, Vegeta could die if we leave without her help." Goku said, trying to ease Gohan.

"Well SO~RRY, I kinda don't want to get decapitated!"

"Ha! I have a funny joke for that!" They looked to see Allori and Goten running down the hall.

"Allori, you have jokes for everything." Tarble smiled plainly.

"Tarble, is this...?" Gohan said pointing at the girl who was picking up all the fallen scythes.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"And she can-

"Yes. Yes she can."

"I can what?" Allori had finished putting the scythes back into their place. Tarble looked over. "Allori can you take us to-"

"I know, I know! Your friend, Goat Face told me all about it. To save your trunks or whatever. Come along!" Gohan was a little sketchy about following someone into a dark hallway who played with scythes for fun. The walked for what seemed like an hour into a dark throne room. She hopped up the steps and sat in the throne. "This is where I hang out most of the time," She explained, "it isn't much, but it can be fun." She turned around and grabbed a purple ball from the whole in the throne. It seemed like it belonged there since the hole was at the top and in the middle of the chair, perfectly shaped as well. "You see this?" She hopped back down the steps, carrying the purple orb. She got to the bottom and shoved in Gohan's hands. "It's a Rainbow Dragonball. I only have one, but it's the best!"

"There are more Dragonballs?" Goku piped up.

"There are more Dragonballs?" Allori asked the same question. "I only knew about my set."

"Yeah! There's the Namekian and Earth Dragonballs!" Goten smiled.

"Why don't you just use those?"

"Well, Um..." Gohan tried to answer.

"We used 'em all up!" Goten laughed.

"May I ask what you used them on?" Allori smirked. Gohan glared. He was not liking her one bit! Being the scholar that he was, he was smart enough to know she was not trustworthy. "Can we just take the ball and go? We're wasting time here!" Allori looked offended. "Why? You do know the ball cannot work unless I'm_ at least _five hundred miles away." She was faking the 'being offended' act of course. But Goku and Tarble seemed to fall for it.

"Gohan! Don't be rude! We need her to activate the Dragonballs!" Goku scolded.

"But why? Our Dragonballs work fine without Kami close by!"

Tarble sighed. "We don't really know why Gohan, but that's just the way it is. We tried to work them without her being close but they didn't respond till Allori called them with that special incantation I said to get us in here." He explained. "I tried saying it but it didn't work for me. I guess Allori's just..." He glance at Allori, who **looked as**** i****f she was in deep concentration**. "Special?" Gohan didn't believe how she could be so special. How could she be so special? She didn't look special. But then again, looks can be deceiving. Allori's tail swished back and forth, grabbing Gohan's attention. "She's- She's a-!"

"Saiyan. Yeah, I forgot about that detail. Sorry." Tarble smiled sheepishly. Goku and Gohan just gawked. Allori then perked up.

"Oh. What? Did I miss something? I was spacing out for a couple minutes there."

Tarble face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! My grandmother is recovering, so that's a fancy. I got 22 reviews?! More than I deserve XD Well, I'm going to <span>26 reviews<span> now! Thank you guys so much! ****Sorry it took so long! My sister and brother are coming home from collage today, so I need to spend some time with them. But I'll update soon!  
><strong>

**I love this story, very dear to me, so please review! It means a whole lot. Don't be afraid to PM me about questions okay? If you don't have an account I suggest you get one. Easier to manage everything. Makes it very official. **

_**Also, if you don't understand the milk joke, wiki it.**_


	6. Arguments

**IF I OWNED THIS, ALLORI WOULD BE CANON AND YAMCHA WOULD HAVE BEEN A BIGGER CHARACTER. **

**Aaaaand Vegeta would have beaten Goku and Freeza. XD**

**WARNINGS:**

**Language **

**Dark themes (To appear sooner or later.)**

**Attempted Rape (Nothin M rated. Something does talk about rape, but as it says attempted, it was prevented.) (RHYMES!)  
><strong>

**Cursing (Not much, but still...)**

Trunks had no idea where he was going, but the map was leading him to a space shuttle. He had managed to find a small hole in the wall behind one of benches. It was an old air vent, that had no air coming out of it. Being a little small for an eight year old, since his moms vegetables weren't always the best, he was able to crawl through without problems. But getting to wherever he was going was the problem, as he did not know where this map would take him.

'Maybe he was lying about the ending,' Trunks thought. 'Maybe this will take me to Slushy's lair and get me in trouble!' But then he shook his head. 'Don't concentrate on that, just get to where your goin'.' He looked at the map. There was mostly just a bunch of lines and a writing which was in a different language entirely. Sighing, he continued on, hoping he could get where he was going soon.

* * *

><p>Yamcha stared down at his plate. Mrs. Briefs had given him some strawberry cake since he didn't have lunch, having to come over there every single day since they left. It had only been what? Two, three days? Vegeta had almost died multiple times in the last hour, but was now in the most stable condition he could be in. Yamcha wondered when they would get home, with that person they were supposed to bring. He wondered who they were bringing was like. Were they kind? Or did they have violent tendencies? Yamcha smiled and shook his head. Whatever the case, if they could help them out of this mess he was all for it. Bulma walked in that moment, and plopped down in a chair. "I hope they return soon, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Yamcha cocked his head. She had bags under her eyes,sweat covered her head, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. "Hey, B, I think you should lay down for a while."<p>

Bulma looked up, her eyes sleepy. "Why? He could-"

"Bulma, stressing out about it won't make it any better. Laying down for at least an hour will do you some good. I'll watch over him, and if something happens then I'll wake you up okay? Deal?" Bulma gave him a small smile. "Alright, but I'm counting on you!" Yamcha nodded. She headed to her room without another word.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

'I swear!' Tarble thought, angrily putting his face in his palm. Allori wasn't the most...mature adult in the world. She could be more annoying than Goten if she tried, which she was probably doing at this moment. Tarble didn't have anything to bribe Allori to keep quiet at the moment. He now regretted not packing any sweets or toys to keep Allori busy. Allori pouted, crossing her arms. Gohan had fallen asleep and Goku and Goten were eating what was left from the food they had taken.

"We'll be there in a few hours. six at most. Fine yourself something to do until then, OKAY?" Tarble glared. He was stressing out at the thought of this not working, Allori being... Allori, and Queen Slushy succeeding. Allori rolled her eyes, and leaned back against the wall.

"Well, we haven't slept since before we landed, so I think its about time we go to bed. Goten?" Goku said getting up. Goten put down his bag of chips, drank one last cup of soda, then headed after his dad. Allori took off her stupid smile, which she had put on just a second after her 'conversation' with Tarble.

"Ugh, mind telling me what I'm here for? As '**descriptive**' as Goten was, I'd like to hear it from you."

"Well, Queen Slushy is back for one."

"SLUSHY? The witch who tried to-"

"Allori! I don't like going onto that subject! Neither would Vegeta!"

"You didn't hear what I was going to say!"

"I know perfectly what your going to say, and its not something you need to talk about on a ship with an eight year old child!"

"PFFFFT, and you wanted to keep me safe, but the way Goten said it, it seems we're hopping right into Slushy's trap! Slushy, the person who wants me DEAD!"

"Calm down! You won't even need to get near her! The Rainbow Dragonballs give us a total of two wishes right?"

"I thought it was five..."

"Whatever the number-"

"Wait! It changes every time! Remember?"

"Oh yeah. It's been a while since we've used them...Well, whatever the number, you can wish for ANYTHING right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, in case we only get one wish, we wish Vegeta well again, since he could die, and he could help us greatly."

"Hey, what happened to Vegeta anyway?"

"Gemstone. Or as Genimmite as you like to call it."

"THAT DIRTY WITCH!"

"QUIET!"

"Hmph!"

Tarble swirled his chair around, looking up at the ceiling. He peeked a glance over at Allori, who's tail swished back in forth in anger and an intense glare like acid.

"Once this is all done and over with, you can go back on your merry way!"

"Merry, isn't the word I'd use to describe 'my way."

"Allori~!" Tarble said, slightly complaining about where this conversation was going.

"Ever since you _marooned _me on that sorry ass excuse for an island, my way hasn't been so merry!"

Tarble face palmed. Allori brought out the bad side of him. Why can't she just go along with anything and not have to have an argument?

"And holy Planet Vegeta Vegeta has a **KID**! A **KID** Tarble! Who did he do it with? Why isn't anyone answering me?!"

"Calm down! Yeesh. no need to make a make a scene. I didn't even know till a couple weeks ago! And that was when I was being chased down by Abo and Cado because they wanted information about **YOU**!" Allori looked away to glare at the wall. Tarble sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Anyway, maybe you should get some sleep. I'm sure you haven't slept since-"

"A couple nights ago."

"What?! Al, that's bad for your health!"

"And so is being marooned on a planet away from society! The only thing I have to talk to are the disgusting animals, which I must say aren't very FRIENDLY OR SOCIAL!" Allori stood up and stomped to her room. Tarble tried to speak, but nothing could come out besides an angry growl. He swerved his chair back and put his feet on the dashboard and his hands behind his head. 'What did I do to make her so mad?! All I'm trying to is make sure she doesn't DIE! Is that a crime? I think not!' Tarble thought as he huffed. 'Whats so wrong with trying to keep a sibling safe! Nothing as long as you...do...it...right...' He sighed as realized his mistake. Maybe sticking Allori on Egnaro Erif wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. He could at least put her somewhere populated. He'd apologize once he got some rest. He got up and stalked off to his room, which was right beside Allori's. It would be better if she was well rested. Maybe he could get her a 'Sorry I was stupid' gift? He'd think about it later. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

**I'll edit the mistakes later. If I made any anyway. This is a boring chapter I know, but bear with me, we'll get to the fun later! I'M GOING FOR 32 REVIEWS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEEEEEEW!  
><strong>


	7. Yamcha Meets Allori

**I ONLY OWN THE NOT CANON PEOPLE AND THE PLOT THING**

**I guess I put the goal for reviews to far. I only need 30 reviews now. Please? I'm desperate!**

**NEW STORY! It's Soul Eater, so I guess half you don't know what I'm talking about. It's more of a Humor/Adventure/Action/Some horror show I REALLY like (AKA LOVE LIKE) and I just HAD to write something about it! I have only had it for 6 or 7 days. Depends when I upload this.  
><strong>

**NEW DBZ OC! Her name is Sora, and sooner or later I'll do her story!**

Queen Slushy sat dully on her throne, as her daughter, Icy, brushed her hair. "I don't see why we don't just ambush them now? They're totally helpless!"

"Icy my darling, we can't do that unless we have Inferno there to back us up. They could have assembled an army for all we know. We're waiting for them to come for the **tenth** time."

"True. When will they be here anyway?"

"Any time now. When they arrive, then we'll discuss the plan and what to do with the boy."

"What do you plan to take from the Prince of All Monkeys anyway? Something that cannot be replaced..."

"You ask too many questions my dear. You'll understand when this all comes to an end."

"Alright." She pouted and stopped brushing her hair. "I just can't wait till Blaze gets here! He's a cutie!"

The queen ignored her daughter, to stare out the window. Where were they? It had been hours! She noticed a shooting star, but knew better than to call it that. It was them. 'Finally!' She thought as she got out of her throne and walked quickly down the hall. "Wait!" Her daughter chased after her. "Where are you going?"

"Come! They have arrived!"

* * *

><p>Bulma looked out the window, eagerly awaiting her friends return. As much as she needed her sleep, waiting patiently didn't seem like an option. It was the evening. Around 7-7:30. She watched the dark blue sky and indulged in a shooting star. 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'it's too early for stars to be out.' As it got closer, she started to make out a shape. It was... a ship! And not just any ship, the ship they had sent with Tarble and the others! She quickly ran out of her room to where the ship had crashed.<p>

* * *

><p>'Don't doze off.' Yamcha thought to himself repeatedly. 'Don't doze off-'<p>

_CRASH_

Yamcha almost fell out of his seat when the crash was hear. Were they back? Or was it another attack? Yamcha ran out outside, where he met Bulma. The ship was huge! Remembering that Bulma had described it to him on the phone, so in case they came in with a bang, he would know not to panic.

"They're back!" Bulma told him as she approached the ship. There were muffled voices inside as Yamcha got closer as well.

"Move it!"

"Hey why you-ACK!"

"Watch out!"

The door was opening and a girl tumbled out, falling flat on her face. Yamcha looked down at the girl who landed in front of his feet. She had short black hair and was wearing pink shorts with the same colored halter top and rocket boots. "Ugh, GOTEN! Next time you decide to trip me, do it somewhere softer and make sure you have a death wish will ya?" Goten, who was flat on his face as well, muttered a sorry and looked up to Bulma.

"Oh hey Mrs. Bulma! Hello Mr. Yamcha! Wasup?" Bulma and Yamcha were stunned. Looking down he offered an opened hand to the girl, who was still lying on the ground. "H-here." She looked up from her slightly dazed state, and took the hand gratefully.

"Thanks!" She nearly pulled Yamcha down as she went up.

"O-oh, sorry."

"N-no problem!" There lips nearly touched as they finally made it too there true height.

"I'm Yamcha." The former desert bandit introduced.

"I-I'm Allroi. I mean Allorci! I mean-" She shook her head smiling. "I'm Allori."

They shook hands. His hands were warm in hers, and they fit together perfectly. The looked down at there hands, which were no long moving, and quickly took them away. "Hehe," Allori scratched the back of her head, and Yamcha gave a weird look backed away from each other, embarrassed from what just happened. Thankfully no one had noticed.

"GOTEN! Your mother and I have been worried sick about you! What were you thinking?!" Bulma scolded Goten, who muttered a 'sorry.'

"Don't worry Bulma. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have found Allori as fast as we did." Tarble smiled, not mentioning that they were almost killed in the process.

"Allori?"

Bulma turned to see Yamcha and Allori having a 'staring contest.' "You're Allori...?" Allori noticed and bowed. "The one and only! And my services are at you. I mean, you are at my service! I mean, um..." Allori tried to say what she meant, while Bulma just looked on.

"I am at your service!" Allori smiled. Bulma got out of her shock and smiled. "I'm Bulma." Then she noticed the tail and nearly screeched. "Your..." She had not been expecting this! "A Saiyan?" Allori looked down at her tail, which was wavering in the air. "Well I suppose. The tail does give it away doesn't it?" Tarble, who had suddenly appeared behind her, shot his elbow into her side. "Owww..." she muttered, elbowing him back. This continued this repeatedly, elbowing each other in the side as Goku explained the situation and how she could help to Bulma. Goten was being led inside by Yamcha. "I'm going to call your mother and let her know you're alright, okay Goten?" Yamcha handed him a cookie from a small jar, and he took it thankful. "Alright." He chomped on the cookie and sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>"Rainbow Dragonballs?!"<p>

"Mhm!" Gohan had appeared from the ship, carrying what seemed like twenty bags filled with needed items. Goku continued. "Tarble knows the details. Let's drop off the stuff and call Chi Chi. I'm sure Tarble can explain it better than I can." The all entered the house, but Allori and Gohan were left outside.

"Hey, let me help you." Allori grabbed some of the bags from Gohan, who looked like he was about to burst. Not from the weight, but from the sheer amount of these bags! They kept slipping from his grasp and falling off onto the ground. Dang, he's always liked quality more than quantity better.

"Thanks." He thought Allori had set a bad example for Goten, and was very childish. But the help was greatly needed. They carried the bags inside, and set them in a corner. They met Goten, Goku, Yamcha, and Bulma inside. They were seated at the table discussing the matter of the Rainbow Dragonballs and Allori.

"The Rainbow Dragonballs," Yamcha repeated from Goku. "There are more of them. This should be exciting, as well helpful." Tarble cut in.

"They can only activate when Allori's around though, which I find strange. Maybe they are linked in some way."

"Doesn't that mean that you are linked to them too ?" Goten asked. Bulma, Gohan, and Goku raised their eyebrows, as Tarble's eyes widened, and looked over at Allori. She was standing on her hands, looking back at him.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked him, eying his little brother suspiciously.

"Well, Allori is Mister Tarbles's and Mister Vegeta's sister." Everyone's eyes bulged. What had they just heard?!

"WHAT?!" Bulma gasped and looked over at Tarble, who's hands were up defensively. "Is she?"

"Well, um..." Tarble hadn't been ready for this! How had Goten found out? "Yes... She's adopted."

"Saiyans adopt?" Goku asked, not really looking for an answer. Yamcha and Gohan looked over at the raven haired Saiyan, that was trying to say the ABC's backwards while standing on her hands.

"With all this blood rushing to my head, it's harder to concentrate!" She stated. "Making it more of a challenge!" Yamcha and Gohan fell over at that statement. "That's not the point here! We can talk about that later! What about-"

"Vegeta! What about Veggie-kun?!" Allori flipped off her hands and looked over at Tarble questioningly. Bulma and Goku snickered at the nick name, but Allori kept a straight face. "Can I see him?"

"Tomorrow Allori!" Tarble answered.

"Why~? He's sick and needs my attention... and stuff!"Allori whined. Tarble put his head in his hands. Allori was embarrassing him, but he ignored her.

"I forgot to mention, that the dragon needs something of value from the wisher. Jewelry or... anything really." Tarble stated. "Has to be something you value. Not just a random book or a soccer ball."

Allori took this as the perfect chance to check in on Vegeta. She didn't know where he was, but he had to be close.

"Well, who's asking the wish?" Goku asked.

"I will." Bulma volunteered. "He's my husband."

"Then it's decided. Allori-" He looked around. "Allori?!"

"Tarble!"

He and the others ran inside the room where Vegeta was, and Allori looked at him, a odd look on her face.

"Allori I told you-"

"And it's a good thing I didn't listen." She pointed to a cord that was connected to the machine. Tarble raised an eyebrow.

"The cord had fallen out, and that would have cut off the air circulation in the mask, causing him to suffocate." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "If I hadn't come in here when I did he would have been dead with a capital d!" Bulma looked over at the cord. "Seems that I had put it in too loosely. Thank you...?"

"It's Allori if you forgot! Though you can call me Al too."

"Thank you, _Al._" Bulma put emphasis on Al. Yamcha peekd from behind Gohan, who was helping Bulma put the cord that had fallen out back in place. She had saved a life already, and was here not more than ten minutes! She looked over at him, making eye contact. She then put on a smile with closed eyes. He gave a teeth exposing smile back at her, waving slightly. He liked this girl. He liked her _very_ much.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the cute Yamcha and Allori part? I thought it was FREAKING ADORABLE! Please review! I'll be on a trip on Wednesday, Thursday, and some of Friday. I NEED 30 REVIEWS! TO UPDATE NEXT! I decided I put my goal to high. This fic <em>is<em> just starting out, so I gotta be patient and wait for the high review goals. Thank you for reading this! It's my favorite fic ever, and I've been planning it every since I ended that HORROR of a fanfiction 'Allori' the BAD VERSION of when I was just starting writing. Anyways...  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED 30! 2 more will achieve my goal!  
><strong>


	8. Trunks and the Prince

**I don't own anything besides Allori and the plot!**

**HOLY CRAP**

_**HOLY**_** CRAP**

_**40 REVIEWS?! AND ONLY 8 CHAPTERS? I GOT 10 MORE REVIEWS THAN I ASKED XD  
><strong>_

**40 was my goal for _THIS_ chapter. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I AM THANKFUL! *shakes your hand vigorously* THANK YA MAYOR, YOU WON'T REGRET THIS I'M DARN TOOTIN SURE!**

* * *

><p>Trunks had finally found what looked like a abandoned part of the ship. Old ships littered the ground like soda cans found at a junk yard! He could sense a small power level though. It was similar to Freeza's mother, Queen Slushy, but not quiet. He did behind an old ship which was covered in a white blanket, which was blanketed in dust.<p>

"Hmph! I can't believe Auntie Slushy would send me here!" A squeaky voice wined. "'Your usually a well-behaved child, which sickens me to no end!'" He heard small clacks moving in a pattern, indicating that what was assumed a child was pacing. "So what if I'm a good boy? Do I absolutely_ **have** _to be evil? Is it a requirement for living?" The small clacks stopped, and a sigh a heard along with a "oomph". Trunks peeked around the corner to see a small figure, with a head pointed like a chestnut. It was one of the Ice-Jins! Trunks whirled back around, nearly gasping in shock. The boy was not match for Trunks, but what if he yelled out for help? Why, the soldiers would be on his tail in a minutes time! Trunks had to concoct a strategy.

"I just don't see why I have to clean these old ships though! There are servants for that! I may still be a child on Ice-Jin terms, but I'm two-hundred years old! And a half. A prince too! Some people would find this lowly work unfitting for a person of my standards!" A swish sound was heard, and the lavender haired boy sneaked another glance. The white sheet that was a top a ship, three vehicles away, was pulled off by the chestnut headed prince. A bucket of water, soap, and a sponge was in the corner.

"I'm Kuriza, the son of Freeza for god's sake. I should be the one being washed." Kuriza muttered. Trunks gasped. Freeza had a son?! Trunks knew little about Freeza, except the fact that he had been a tyrant! Kuriza swirled around, putting his defenses up. "Who's there? Is it you Mari?!" Mari was the one who babysat him. She was a tall, blue woman with sparkling sea green eyes and blue hair which was worn in a braid. "Um, yes?" Trunks tried to make his voice squeakier, but his attempt was no contest.

"No your not! Come out or I'll call the guards!" Trunks immediately obeyed. Kuriza jumped, but his face then turned to confusion. "Huh?"

"Don't kill me!" Trunks put his hands up defensively. "I'm not a threat!"

Trunks had never had the best lying skills.

"I'm not going to kill you!" Kuriza smiled pleasantly, his demeanor changed. "I hate killing!" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "But, your dad is Freeza..." It was the young Ice-Jins turn to raise an eyebrow. "My father may have been cruel, but that doesn't mean I have to be! How do you know about my father anyway? He is known universe wide, but you don't seem to be..." Kuriza looked for the word. "Afraid?" Trunks was afraid of course, but he was somewhat calmed by the boys presence.

"I don't want you to be scared though! I'm not scary!" Kuriza held out a hand. The half breed was hesitant for a moment. Was he lying? Trunks inwardly shook his head. It didn't matter if he was or not, he was on the enemies ship, and his fate would be decided by them.

"Whats your name?" Kuriza asked as Trunks took his hand. "It's Trunks." He replied.

"Why are you on the ship? You look too young to be one of the prisoners." The prince say Trunks hesitancy. "Pleeease? I promise I won't tell my grandma that your out here! Icy isn't all that fun! Neither is Sub-Zero and Wintry! It bores me to death!" Trunks knew he shouldn't tell, but Kuriza could call his family if he wanted to. Trunks was stuck.

"I-I'm here because... I was...kidnapped."

"Really?! Why?"

"Something to with my dad..."

"My Grandmother has something against a lot of peoples dads, don't worry about it. I might know him if he's important!"

The hybrid did not want to tell Kuriza anymore, but he did seem nice. Nicer than anyone else in this god forsaken ship. Well, Ada was nice, but he isn's available at the moment.

"His name is Vegeta. Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans." He declared. Kuriza mouth gaped. His father was... Vegeta?

"Your dad...is Vegeta?!" Trunks now thought he was in trouble. 'I'm gonna die!' He thought. "Please don't kill me! Whatever my dad did I'm sure he's really sorry for it!" That would have made him laugh if he wasn't so terrified. Kuriza was still standing there in shock, but quickly regained his composure.

"N-no! He didn't do anything! Not anything that would really affect my Grandmother! It's just..." Kuriza paused looking down at the bucket, which he had deposited near the ship he had been cleaning. "What? Did he hurt you?" Trunks had calmed down, and was wondering why his dad, if he did, hurt such a nice person. So what if he was Freeza's son? Trunks was the son of a Prince, who's race was nearly as bad! Or so he had heard.

"Well... It's just that...His sister..." The lavender haired boy train of thought stopped.

His dad had a _what?_

"His sister..." Kuriza repeated, seeing the hybrids confused gaze. "You didn't know that he had a sister?" Trunks shook his head. "I only knew that he had a brother." The Prince laughed cheerily, nodding his head. "I don't know much, only that she wasn't his biological sister. She was... adopted. I did not know that Saiyans actually adopted till Icy told me. My mom wants to see his sister...I think her name was... Allorci?" Trunks listened intently on what he had to say. "Allorci..." Trunks repeated. Odd name. But so was Trunks wasn't it?

"Well, why does she want to see her?"

"Don't you know? She wants to kill her!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is written pretty badly, but I guess it can't be helped. My review goal is 43 reviews. Maybe 44, and if I'm lucky, 45. Please review!<br>**

**Kuriza is a canon character. He appeared in Neko Majin Z. A really awesome crack manga from Toriyama. XD LOL**

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**


	9. The Escape

**PASTAAAAAAAAAAA! I love Hetalia! North Italy aka FELICIANO is mine you fools! Anyways, let us continue!**

Inferno stepped out of the ship, quickly walking on the deck of Slushy's ship. Blaze and Hawt, his sons, followed quickly behind him. They were tall men, who were made out of fire, yet burned nothing. Clad in navy blue outfits with thin green stripes going down the middle of each pant leg. "Blaze~!" A female voice sounded, and Blaze, the oldest, looked around. "Ice-woah!" He was tackled in a hug by none other than Princess Ice herself. "Hey, babe." He replied coolly. "How's the baby coming along?"

"I think it's a boy." Icy replied cheerily. "It's been a total of 8 months!"

"I'm going to be a faaaather~." He rubbed her stomach, which a small hump could be seen behind her blue robes. "What should we name him?"

"Enough." Inferno glared at the two soon-to-be-parents. They muttered a 'yes sir', and looked to the door as Slushy walked in.

"Where have you been?! It's been over an hour since you've called-"

"Calm down!" Inferno sighed, "We had engine problems. Now, getting to the subject. Are you ready to invade Earth and claim your prize?"

Slushy's eyes widened and brightened. Hawt was 'sweating', though that was kind of hard since he was made out of fire, and looked over at his father. "B-But aren't they strong? Shouldn't we just-"

"Quiet, we know full well the only one capable of beating us the..." Inferno stopped, trying to think of the name. "The Saiyan Allori?" Icy nodded in confirmation. "And I know her weakness. Well, weaknesses. She's not very strong, she has a power level of seventeen thousand (17,000). But she is smart. We'll have to strategize hard on her part." Icy paused. "I've already taken care of the Saiyan prince. His brother isn't a problem though."

"Well, we should kill him anyway. We don't want a revenge hungry Saiyan on our tail, even if it's just a little one."

"Agreed. Of course, we do have the Princes son. Would you like to see him?"

"Alright, just to get a look. Come Blaze, Hawt."

"Icy, come along."

The walked down the hall, and Blaze and Icy continued to talk about the upcoming baby.

* * *

><p>"Crud!" Kuriza muttered. "Inferno and his sons are here." Trunks was now panicking. They were going to find him! Who knows what they would do to him!?<p>

"You want out right?" The young prince asked. Trunks nodded furiously as Kuriza smiled evilly. "I'm not evil, and I'm usually well behaved and kind, but I think there could be a change in the system." He walked over to one of the ships he had been cleaning, patting it's top. "I'll get you out of here, only to piss my grandma off since she's been such a meanie lately." He opened the top. "Hop in. I'll teach you how to work it."

Even after a few years of being unused, the ship worked fine. Even better than the ships his mom made. Probably because these people were space pirates and stole from the richest in the galaxies.

"Your from Earth." Kuriza guessed. "That's what my grandma's been saying. And aunty Icy kept going on about how Earth was going to be her domain once we conquered it." Trunks gasped and was about to say something, but Kuriza smiled and shook his head. "But I hate killing, and conquering, so I'll help in anyway I can. And my grandma Slushy isn't very good at conquering. My father and grandfather were, but..." He bit his lip. "They're gone now." There was silence.

"Thanks." Trunks finally said after a time. "For helping." Kuriza smiled, small unleashed tears in his eyes. "No problem. Now hurry, I'm sure they are heading towards your cell this moment." Trunks hopped into the small spaceship, and closed the door. It was a rather simple ship really. He just put in the coordinates and put it in auto drive. But if the time came, he could pilot the ship like it was in a video game. Kuriza ran to the side, and opened the launching pad, showing space and billions of stars. He and Trunks waved their goodbyes, and Trunks was launched off into the distance, heading home.

"I hope he makes it there in time." Kuriza muttered, closing the launching pad and going back to his cleaning. "And I hope grandma Slushy doesn't find out what I have done."

* * *

><p>"THE HELL?" Slushy screamed as she looked at the empty cell. "He's gone!" Inferno was busy beating up the idiotic guard who had let him escape right out from under his nose. "I'm sure he's on the ship somewhere." Hawt said, trying to come her down. Blaze and Slushy talked quietly amongst themselves, totally ignoring the others and the predicament. "There are multiple launch pads on this ship, and they are all guarded heavily. No way he could have gotten out!" Slushy growled and kicked the fallen guard in the shins, making cry of pain. "Dumbass..." She muttered. She hadn't known there was an unused air vent in the prison cells. Slushy thought there weren't any air vents at all!<p>

"I want all guards looking for him!" The Ice-Jin looked over at the guard who was being kicked in the face by an angry Inferno. "DIE!" She shot him with a ki ball, and he was soon a pound of ashes.

"I wasn't done with him..." The fire-jin muttered. "Oh well. Let's look for the escapee and get this over with."

In another room, Adacohelga sighed to himself, wondering if he did the right thing. Sure, Trunks was his friends nephew, but his kind was known for being unnaturally... greedy and selfish? Ungrateful? Only looking out for themselves and themselves only? He was know regretting his decision. He didn't want to die! Too late now though, all he had to do now was wait for his fate...

* * *

><p><strong>I feel sort of bad for making Icy prego. Oh well, the ending is going to be kind of depressing (Not really), but the next book is going to be totally uplifting and lovable and EPIC! I also have a Allori AU idea. The plot it on my profile. Once I finish To Kill A Witch and Allori: Long Live the King, I'll write it and the next Allori in the series.<br>**

**I'm going to finish Allori before the end of July. That's my goal. Though I'll be busy this summer QAQ I'll still try!**

**I want 43 reviews! **


	10. Cruel

**We're getting to the climax! Woop! I can't believe it but, Allori is almost done! 15 more chapters at most. There's going to be two more sequels, then I'll write about another OC.**

**And if you're wondering, no, I do not hate Chi Chi. She's awesome! Plus, I found some typos in chapter seven. Why didn't you guys tell me? I need to make this story absolutely perfect! I have to go back and re-read the whole thing once I'm done to fix typos, but if you guys tell me the problem I won't have to do that as much! :D  
><strong>

Allori and friends had eaten and were currently getting ready for bed. Yamcha and the Sons had to stay for the night, since Yamcha was there to help out and the Sons didn't want to deal with an angry Chi Chi right then. Bulma had told Allori to take a shower, which she was doing so. The warm water against her skin felt amazing. She hadn't taken a hot shower in years. All that was found on Egnaro Erif were a few cold lakes of a water like substance, which was found on the opposite side of where she lived. The raven haired slumped at the thought of having to fly with her rocket boots there and back. The boots usually stopped working within ten minutes of flight, and making her have a very unpleasant, painful fall to the ground.

'I wish I could fly.' She thought, rubbing shampoo into her hair. 'Everybody else can fly, so why can't I?' This made Allori think about everything she can't do, or the disorders she had that made life so much harder.

She cannot fly.

She does not eat as much as Saiyans usually do.

She only has a 30% percent chance of producing Ki Balls.

She cannot go Ozaru/Giant Monkey.

Allori muttered angrily, cursing under breath. It wasn't fair! The Saiyan turned off the shower, getting out drying herself off with a tan colored towel. Allori walked out into her guest bedroom, and saw some clothes Bulma had put on her bed. Shiny, silky soft tan colored pajamas and fuzzy tan slippers. Allori fell onto her soft bed, snuggling into her slippers. She still had time till lights out, so she grabbed some of her belongings that they had taken from Egnaro Erif's castle. A small notebook and a fancy pen is what she pulled out of a black side bag. "I've forgotten," she said to herself, "the hardship it takes to use the Rainbow Dragonballs." She opened the notebook to reveal a list.

_Information about_ _the Rainbow Dragonballs_

"I easily forget things, but thankfully I remembered to make a list."

_The Rainbow Dragonballs only activate when I, Allori, am close by. It is near impossible to track them without having one of with you. They cannot be tracked, so to find one, it will be all up to luck. They get a fiery hot if one of them is close by, so that is why I keep the purple Dragonball with me at all times, in case we ever have to use them.  
><em>

_To Raise the Dragon_

_You call forth the Dragon, Mayrunguh, by reciting these words: _

_Souruītā shinigami mun'arrōri_

_I'm not sure what they mean, but maybe the mystery is best left unsolved. To receive your wish, you must follow these rules:_

_Something of equal value must be given in order to obtain. You must give the dragon something of equal value for your wish to be granted.  
><em>

Allori grimaced. Did they have anything that could cure a fatal disease? She thought for a moment.

_You cannot wish anyone back from the dead, since no soul is equal with another._

She knew that better than anyone. She closed the book and laid back down onto her bed, closing her eyes. 'I have an idea,' the Saiyan thought, 'it's cruel, but it may be our ticket out of the wishing mess.' She smirked. "I wonder who I should use."

* * *

><p>Trunks sighed, thanking Kami for letting him have such a smooth kidnapping. The ship swerved through space, passing beautiful planets and stars. Trunks looked out, gazing at the galaxy before his eyes. But his star-watching moment was interrupted by a small voice,<p>

"Hey, you alive?"

"Kuriza!" Trunks exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

"Checking up on you of course. They've found out that you've escaped, but no worries, they won't think to go back to Earth till another couple days." Kuriza sighed as he heard his named being called. "They're calling me. Probably Icy, wanting me to feel her stomach, seeing if her baby was kicking." They both shivered at that thought, Kuriza by the awkwardness of his aunt and Trunks by the thought of more Frieza's. "I got to go, I'll call back later. You should be home within a couple of days at most."

Then there was static.

Trunks moaned, slightly homesick. Would he ever get home? Yes, but it would be a while. He looked out at the stars and planets once again, taking in the sight. He doubted that he would ever see something like this again, if not for a while. The boy wondered what his best friend Goten was doing, and what video games he was playing without him. Trunks pouted at that thought, slightly jealous. Now he wondered what his mom was doing, and his dad and friends. And that Allorci girl. What was she up to? Being his aunt, could she know that he was kidnapped? Be on Earth helping his family find him? If helping at all? Unknown to Trunks, she was helping. But also planning something wicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys! Sorry for the wait! But here it is! The 10th chapter of Allori! Oh yeah, I'm going to be studying hard this summer to try and skip a grade since I want a good job when I'm older. Can you imagine how good that will look on my job application? Yeah, me neither. XD<strong>

**Also, I came up with 'something of equal value must be given in order to obtain' BEFORE I watched Full Metal Alchemist. They just helped me phrase it right,**


	11. Orange Eyes?

**This chapter isn't that well written. Eh, I'll get over it.**

Bulma had finished breakfast and was putting up plates and spoons. She walked down the hall to the guest bedroom to wake Allori, since everyone had already awoken. She tapped Allori on the shoulder, and Allori immediately put her headlock, with a gun to her head. Bulma screamed, but Allori's arm was around her mouth so it was muffled. Allori, now realizing what she had done, let go and dropped her pink pistol. "Oh my god! Bulma, I'm so sorry!" Allori cried as she tried to help her friend up as she was gasping for air. "It was reflexes I swear!"

It had been two days since Allori's arrival, and now they we're all ready to search for the rainbow dragonballs.

"Since we can't search with them without Allori and her purple dragonball, only one or two of us will need to search." Bulma said. "Who's going to volunteer?" Gohan raised his hand, and so did Goku. Goten was back with his mother, probably being drowned in homework despite it being summer. Bulma looked over to Yamcha, who seemed to be too interested in the floor, and his cookie, to notice.

"Yamcha?" Bulma called, an idea forming into her mind.

"Y-Yeah Bee?" Yamcha looked up surprised, calling Bulma by her old nickname he had given her.

"How about you?"

"What?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Er, well, um..."

"Never mind, you and Allori will search for the Rainbow Dragonballs. Everyone else, including Krillen, Master Roshi, and Tien, who are not here right now, will prepare to rescue Trunks and in case the _they_ return."

"Wha-What? Oh, okay." Yamcha looked over at Allori, who hadn't touched her breakfast. She was busy staring out the window, up into the sky. Tarble has commented on how bad Allori's eye sight was while they were outside and Bulma had spotted something, and said that she might need glasses. Allori nearly broke out into a fit, saying that 'My eyesight is just fine!' and 'Glasses are so nerdy!' Tarble had rolled his eyes, and took off in his space pod, saying he had to take Gure home. So currently, Tarble was out of commission. Allori's eyes squinted up into the sky, obviously trying to spot something. Yamcha looked deeper into her eyes, noticing something...unnatural.

Her eyes were orange.

"Hey, Miss Bloomers?"

"It's Bulma, and yes Allori."

"As you told me last night, there is a such thing called shooting stars, and they are said to grant wishes right?"

"Well, um, yes. But it's all really a myth. Why do you ask?"

"Myth or not, you better start wishin'."

Allori pointed out the window, up into the sky, where a small dot was getting bigger and bigger by the second. Goku, Gohan, and Yamcha looked out the window, and Allori and Bulma rushed outside.

"What in the-" Bulma started, but a large crash was heard, and the earth shook. "AHHH!" Allori covered Bulma, shedding her as much as she could from the debris of tree, which had once stood proudly in the center of the Capsule Corp Garden. Allori was a tad bit shorter than Bulma, so it was harder to cover her, but she managed.

"Hey Miss Bulma?" Allori started, once the "earthquake" died down, and they finally got up from the ground where they had fallen. "You can just call me Bulma you know, and yes, what is it?" Bulma answered, thankful Allori had gotten her name right.

"Did you ever notice that your taller than Vegeta?"

Well, that was oddly irrelevant from the situation before them. Bulma slightly gaped at the odd question, the shook it off. "No, but now that I think about it, I am taller than him. Anyways, lets check out what just came tumbling from the sky shall we?" The men had rushed out after the big shake, and were now running towards what seemed like a spaceship.

"Bulma!" Goku called, "Are you alright?"

Bulma shook off some dust, about to say that she was fine, but her attention was turned to the space pod, which had now opened.

"That was tough landing." A small, squeaky voice said to itself. "Hopefully I didn't crush anything." Lavender hair poked upwards from the now receding dust, showing a young boy, around the age of 8, coming from the crater he had just created.

"T-Trunks?!" Bulma gasped as she saw the small form before her. "Trunks!"

Trunks felt himself enveloped in a hug, not sure what to say or what to do. He looked around him, noting the familiar faces.

All except for one.

There was a short woman, a little younger than his mother, stood before him clothed in a pink, sleeveless, halter top, and the same colored shorts and rocket boots.

'Master Roshi must have invited her over,' Trunks thought, "Since she does look like one of those sluts in his magazines.'

He made a mental note not to say that out loud.

"Looks like Bulma found her underwear without my help," The girl in pink muttered, "Thank God." The young hybrid glared, and she returned it with a similar, yet scarier one. He flinched and turned back to his mother, who was checking over for any injuries.

"I'm fine mom!"

"Oh I know, but I can't help but worry..." Bulma's eyes widened. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!" Goku and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, it's great to see that your back, but...how? Whatever they were, they were unstoppable!" Gohan put his hands on his hips, looking quizzically at Trunks. Goku smiled and laughed, "Well, can we talk this over inside? The cookies might be getting cold!"

They returned inside, and Yamcha was still going over what he had seen. Orange eyes? Allori had blue didn't she? It wasn't uncommon to have orange eyes, though usually darker skinned had them. But eyes that change color was an entirely different matter, upon which Yamcha had not been associated with.

"Hey, mom?" Trunks pulled on his mother turquoise shirt, which matched her eyes and hair quite fine. "Who's that?" He pointed to Allori, who was being offered a cookie by Goku, who had been rejected saying "I'm not really fond of sweets."

"Oh! We haven't introduced you guys yet have we? Allori, come here!" Allori got up from her place at the table and strutted over to Bulma. "Yeah?"

"This is Trunks, the one we were trying to save. But, luckily, he managed to save himself. Trunks, this is Allori, your aunt."

Trunks had not been expecting that.

"I-Is she on your side?" Trunks stuttered, surprised. But then, realization came to mind. Allori crossed her arms smirking, her tail unwinded from her wast. "Think again kid."

'So, she's the girl Kuriza was talking about!?' Trunks asked himself bewildered, but he had already known the answer. 'No wonder they wanna kill her! She's sort of a...a...' He couldn't name it. She wasn't much of a jerk, he had just met her. But she wasn't too nice either.

"Back on the ship," Trunks started out, "there was kid named Kuriza, he mentioned you." Allori's eyes widened, while Bulma went to go get some refreshments. "Kuriza?"

"Yes, he said he was...he was..." Trunks had forgotten who Kuriza said his father was. The two other Saiyans were now paying attention, while Yamcha drifted off in his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, I know who he is." Allori sat back down, readying her speech. "He's the son of Freeza." Goku and Gohan nearly choked on their drinks.

"He's what?!" They said unanimously. Allori ignored them. "What else did you hear or see?" She leaned in closely across the table, centimeters from Trunks face, a serious and scary look in her eyes. "I need to know everything."

And Trunks did so, not wanting to anger the rather frightening Saiyan. He told her about Kuriza, the Heat-jins, and even about Icy's pregnancy, which seemed to intrigue Allori even further. Kuriza had checked in with him a few minutes before he landed on Earth, and told him that they were going to send Icy, and Icy alone down to Earth to retrieve him. He saw a spark in the blue-eyed Saiyan, which kind of creeped him out to be truthful.

"So that's everything?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Allori cackled softly, which drover Yamcha out of his day dreams and nearly gave Goku and Gohan a heart attack! She rubbed her hands together, and a small, maniac like grin spread across her face.

"Perfect."

Yamcha shivered as her eyes dimmed a slight orange. What was this woman? Why did her eyes keep changing from blue to orange?

**Warning: The next chapter contains an extensive amount of blood, gore, and Allori being evil. I require two more reviews before updating. I'm trying to get near at least 50 or 55 before chapter 15. (If this story actually goes on that far.)**

**Review!**


	12. Your wish has been granted

**This will be a rather long chapter. Warning: Blood, Gore, cursing, and killing. Allori's evil side finally shows! I swear this chapter is going to make me cry! ****Lucky for you guys, Allori 2's plot is already done, and I know how each chapter will play out. And it only took me 15 minutes. XD And Allori 3! If I decide to make one of course.**

**Two days prior to Trunks arrival.**

"I guess it can't be helped." Icy muttered under her breath. She climbed into a spaceship, pushing multi-colored buttons. Icy was chosen to go after thr lavender haired hybrid. Mainly because she was the weakest and had nothing better to do. Blaze had been against the idea entirely, but his father and his mother-in-law said it would be a good workout, not to mention it would help the baby a whole ton. The Ice-jin sighed,

"I'm pregnant! It's almost the due date for the baby, and I have to go catch a runaway brat!" She huffed as the spaceship took off. She rubbed her stomach as she felt a strong kick.

"Well aren't you the strong one?" The woman cooed. "You are a mix, a hybrid of fire and ice...I wonder what you will look like, what we should name you." She laughed softly. "I should go over it with daddy should I not? Anyways, grandma put rocket boosters on the ship, so we should be there in a matter of two or three days!"

* * *

><p>Allori and Yamcha had found six of the seven Rainbow Dragonballs they were sent out to find. They found three on Earth, and the rest were scattered among random planets. They had conveniently been close by, so they were thankful for that. They had also 'bonded' over the couple of days they had spent together. Alone of course, since Bulma had been sure the Ice-jins would return. Hopefully, they would return with no army, and would be alone. They were already hard enough with two!<p>

"And then, the guy said 'Do you have a band-aid? Because I've just scraped my knee falling for you." Allori gave a small laugh at Yamcha's memories. They had just had a long conversation about memories and good times they had. The two were in a rather smaller spaceship, smaller than the one Goku, Gohan, Tarble, and Goten took to find Allori. Allori hadn't talked much about her memories. Mainly Because she had grown up with space pirates, and didn't think Yamcha would want to hear about that. Speaking of the space pirates, she had something to ask Tarble for when she returned to Earth.

"So you used to date Bulma?" Allori asked, sucking on her Popsicle. Yamcha had a dreamy look in his eye, then nodded. "But then..." He started.

"My brother stole her away right?"

"Well, that's not the way I would put it-"

"It's fine, he's a jerk anyway. And I don't mind if you'd feel like ranting about it."

Yamcha sat back in his chair, feet on the dashboard. He made sure not to hit any keys. "Nah, I'm not one of those guys who dwells on the past. The men who do of course, wouldn't find a girl if they sold their soul!" The ex-bandit laughed while Allori drooled slightly at the mention of 'souls'.

"Yeeeeah, sooooouls." She agreed, head lolling to the opposite direction, giving a wistful smile. "Yum-"

"I do want to get married someday though." Yamcha continued. "Find a nice girl, settle down. Maybe a kid if I'm desperate." They both gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'm sure you will." Allori smiled. Yamcha looked over in surprise. Allori had barely ever smiled, for the few days she had been there. She had been playful though, but never too smiley.

"Um, thanks." Now, they had an awkward silence. Allori looked out the window, sensing something...odd.

'What in the...' Allori thought, her eyes now glowing orange. 'OH CRAP!"

She started pushing buttons like crazy, startling Yamcha. "What are you-"

"Not enough time. Contact Bulma." She said simply, and before he could say anything more, Bulma's voice broke in.

"Yamcha? Allori?"

"Yes, Bulma," Allori said quickly, "Could you whip up a quick tranquilizer? That has the strength to take out someone like, Oh I don't know, ten times stronger than Freeza?"

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"Because we're about to have an uninvited visitor." Just then, a small space pod zoomed by, on it's way to Earth no doubt. Yamcha looked out the window, watching it go far ahead of them. "How long will it take to make it?"

Bulma made sort of a gagging sound in the background. "Well, not to brag but I've been working on a prototype for-"

"Is it strong enough?"

"Probably strong enough to take out Goku, I think?"

"How long will it take to prepare it?"

"Well, I need to-"

"HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE?!"

Allori took control of the ship, turning off the auto-pilot, and turning on the hyper drive. "It will take around five to seven minutes, I guess..."

"GREAT! We'll be there within thirty seconds!"

"WHAT?! What are you-" Before Bulma could finish, Allori shut the intercom off, and a voice boomed into the ship.

"Five seconds to hyper drive." Yamcha gasped as Allori put on her game face, along with a smirk. "Hold onto to something Yamcha!" She cackled, "We're going for a ride."

And she didn't disappoint. Withing five seconds, they had shot off towards Earth at the speed of light.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry baby, we'll be there soon!" Icy rubbed her stomach for the fiftieth time that day. "Just about ten more minutes-" Her ship nearly capsized as something speedy rushed by, and she could have sworn she heard a delighted cackle!<p>

"EEK!" Icy squealed, "What in the blazes?!" That had been her favorite exclamation, since it had her husbands name. And she used it quite often, for Blaze of course. She saw a little dot heading towards a now appearing Earth. Icy got out her scouter, clicking buttons, making beeping noises come from it.

"It can't be..." She muttered to herself, "It can't-HOLY SHIT IT IS!" Icy started to push buttons rapidly, the same way Allori had. "Got to hurry!" She said to no in particular. "I have to make it there before Allori get's there!"

* * *

><p>They landed with a crash.<p>

"WAUGH!" Yamcha yelled as they slammed against the unforgiving ground. Allori raced out of there faster than Goku after an all you could buffet. "BULMA!" Allori slammed open the door, meeting a very surprised Krillen. She looked at him, standing tall above the bald man. "You're not Bulma."

"Y-Yeah, but who're-" She pushed him out of the way, saying, "I don't have time for you! Bulma!?"

"Yes, Allori?"

"Is it ready?"

"Almost! You still haven't told me why-" Bulma came out with the biggest shot-like contraption you could ever see, "I need this." Allori huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Like I said! We're having the Ice-Jins daughter over!"

"Yes, but... Why would I need this? Wouldn't Goku be able to-"

"I have a plan. Anyways, Yamcha has the rest of the Dragonballs. I want you to summon the dragon." Bulma's eyes widened. "So soon? But-"

"Bulma, I hate to have to keep interrupting you. Could you just listen to when I'm done?"

"Alright, alright! Bulma crossed her arms and sat cross-legged, looking quizzically at Allori. The Saiyan raised an eyebrow and stared back.

"What are you doing?" Allori asked.

"Waiting for you to finish." Bulma answered.

"Well, I'm done."

"You are? Great! The tranquilizer isn't strong enough to put something, or someone, out cold. It will just make sure they refrain from moving. Everything but the head at least." Allori nodded, then looked back over at a confused Krillen. He didn't know whether to speak or just watch. "Hey Bulma, I don't remember the Buddhist. Is there like, a cult or something around West City?" Allori loomed over Krillen, which made him feel uneasy. Bulma looked confused then her she gasped. "Oh my gosh, you still haven't met Krillen have you? We invited our other friends over to go over the details about everything that has happened." The blue haired scientist patted Krillen on the back, pushing him forward making him nearly fall on Allori. "Krillen, this is the friend we talked about. Her name is Allori. Allori, this is Krillen. He's a fighter, and helped us a lot in the past." Allori was trying to contain her laughter, which Krillen flushed. Short bald people didn't look very...convincing that they fought, did they? Bulma rushed off to gather the Rainbow Dragonballs, leaving Allori and Krillen in a awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Yamcha watched Allori rush out, wondering what had happened. He sat there for what felt like an eternity, then decided he should get up and take the Rainbow Dragonballs inside. He gathered them up, pouring them into a large, brown, rough sand-paper like sack, and then walked inside, meeting Bulma at the entrance. "Bulma!" He gasped in surprise. The bag was <em>very<em> heavy, so he nearly dropped it in shock.

"Yamcha! Oh, you have them, well, we need to summon the dragon. Allori's orders." She said the last part with distaste. They gathered them out in the front yard. Allori came out, running towards Bulma, alarm visibly on her face. "BULMA! She's here! I need the tranqualizzere! Quick hide!" Allori, not noticing her poor speech, didn't disappoint. They heard a crash coming from behind them. "CRAP!" Bulma rushed inside as fast as she could, grabbing the tranquilizer and running back out. Quickly and quietly she handed it to Allori, and her Yamcha dove behind the picnic tables out of sight.

Icy came out, humming a small tune. The dust cleared away, and she turned around, meeting a sharp needle point to the stomach. "EEK!" She squealed, falling down. "What the-?!" She couldn't move. The Ice-Jin tried desperately to move, but alas she could not. Icy looked up to see Allori's face. Her bangs covered her face slightly, making her face shaded. She had a big, all-too-happy grin on her face, with none other than her orange glowing eyes.

"YOU'RE-!"

Allori, smile still clear on her face, put a hand over Icy's mouth, muffling her cries. "BULMA! WHEN YOU SUMMON THE DRAGON, RECITE THIS INCANTATION!" Allori yelled over to Bulma, ignoring the Z Fighters who were now just rushing outside.

"Shinigami, shinigami wa, yoru no hīrō ni narimasu. Anata ga no tame ni unmei wa, sekai no hikari to karamiatte imasu. Anata ga sābanto kade wanai tame, anata wa koi ni ochiru koto ga ari, anata wa yorokobi de mitasa rete ite mo yoidesu Masutā no okiniiri no omocha."

Bulma nodded, and placed the Rainbow Dragonballs together, forming a circle with one in the middle. They were all together now, and they were going to save her husband, and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>Allori was inside the ship her and Yamcha took to retrieve the colorful orbs, but the power was not turned on. Daylight streamed through the window, and white puffy clouds were seen from the high placed window above Allori and Icy, who were placed in the back of ship. Allori held a butcher knife in her hand, her eyes still glowing the bright orange they had once Icy had been tranquilized.<p>

"Tell me Icy, daughter of Queen Slushy, sister of Freeza...How does it feel to have your only child ripped away from you?" Icy looked in on confusion, but felt a stabbing white pain slash down through her stomach. "You know," Allori said icily as the princess felt tears gush from her eyes, "I _really_ like souls. Eating them, that is." Allori had a psychotic smile on her face as she reached her hand through Icy's womb. Icy gasped, and looked down at her open stomach. Blood gushed everywhere, and some organs fell out from where last held. "As you can see, I'm not an ordinary Saiyan." Allori's face got dangerously close to Icy's, only centimeters away. "I'm a shinigami." That hit Icy hard. But not as hard as it hit from when Allori's eyes brightened, and she pulled out from what it seemed to be a almost fully developed baby.

"No..." Icy whimpered, the pain unbearable, "not my baby. Anything but my..." Allori made shushing sounds, her bloody fingers silencing her enemy's cries. "Don't worry DARLING~! You'll meet with your baby very soon~!" Allori chuckled. "Naw, I'm lying. I'm going to exalt him to fat dragon who will probably eat his soul." Icy shrieked at that, making Allori cackle. The Saiyan woman turned, reaching her hand down into Icy's chest. Not normally though. The Ice-Jins chest rippled like water, but no blood or incision came. But there was pain none the less.

"AAAAAH!" The princess screeched. "PLEASE!" She had no idea what was going on, and she never would. For in her last moments, she saw a plain white ball with a wispy top and grey outlines being pulled from her carcass.

It was her soul.

Allori stuck the soul in her mouth, chewing eagerly. "So..." She said between chomps, "Good...yet...bland." She had no idea how long she stood there, consuming the now un-moving Ice-Jins princesses soul, but once she had finished her snack, Allori spinned around, her arms outstretched in opposite directions, spraying blood everywhere.

"Ahh~ Delicious souls!" She flopped down onto the ground. Her eyes still glowed orange as she peered at the small, now slightly disappearing soul. Allori couldn't help but laugh, her crazy smile still plastered on her pale face. Tears were now freely coming down her cheeks. She hated doing this, killing an innocent creator for a not-so-innocent man. But none the less that man happened to be her brother, so she HAD to help him, whether she wanted to or not. Tarble would force her either way. The raven haired Saiyan got up, licking her fingers blood free as she looked back at the gory, bloody body that was once a beautiful princess.

"Sorry, peach," She mocked, "But I gotta do business!" She then left, carry the sack that was now soaked in blood.

* * *

><p>Bulma recited the incantation with no flaw, and the sky grew dark. A flash of rainbow beams flew out of each Dragonball, every color of rainbow from its personal ball. A huge, rather fat, purple dragon, wearing with the Dragonballs covered on it. Except for purple every color was there.<p>

**"Speak thy wish."**

Bulma jumped at the sudden voice. It sounded like a Parunga and Shenlong mix, yet had its unique sound to it too.

"U-Um...Well...?"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" She spun around to meet a blood covered Saiyan, who she nearly didn't recognize. "ALLORI?"

"Yeah, it's me. Great job summoning old fart face." The dragon tensed once he heard the name "Allori" being called, then sighed as he saw the short Saiyan. **"Dear god, it's _you._" **

"Got a problem with that fatty?"

**"I swear, someday I hope I get to eat that soul of yours."**

"In your dreams! But anyways, how many wishes do I have?"

**"For the comments earlier stated, I think one would be feasible."**

"Good try, but we can all tell you're just _lazy."_

**"Shut up and tell me your wish."**

"Ah yes, about that...I forgot."

**"Fuck you."**

"Now I remember!"

Allori raised the sack in air, announcing her wish. "BRING MY BROTHER BACK TO HIS FULL HEALTH!"

And so he did.

The bag disappeared, and there was a flash of light. **"Your wish has been granted."** Everyone could have sworn they heard a quiet 'bastard' come from the annoyed dragon as well. Allori shielded her eyes, and once they were reopened, everything was the same as before, as if nothing had happened.\

But Allori knew better.

"Allori," Bulma asked hesitantly, "What was in that sack? Why are you covered in blood?" Allori knew she would have to tell them sooner or later, so she pointed back to the ship where Icy's body was lodged against the wall.

"Over there." She said simply as if that solved everything. "Hopefully you can stomach it." Bulma walked over to the ship, not understanding what she had meant, but when she opened the door, a long, horrid shriek was heard.

"I am one sick bastard." Allori muttered to herself, preparing for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Allori, if he was lazy, why would he even try? *snort* *snort* *chuckle* BA DUM TSS<strong>

**and...**

**I TOLD YOU.**

_**I TOLD YOU.**_

**BUT DID YOU LISTEN?! NO!**

**Allori is in trouble~! What will Yamcha think? Will he think it's totally evil or hot how she brutally murdered mother and child while licking the blood from her fingers and EATING THEIR SOULS?! So this is what Tarble meant by 'she has more than one way to kill me!' from several chapters ago.**

**And you weren't expecting Allori to be a Shinigami. I KNEW you weren't. Neither did I honestly till something got lodged into my rather empty head. ('sides the cobwebs mind you!) But anyways, the next chapter will be sooner or later. I updated this quickly huh? **

**Allori's not being able to fly, eat much, see well, talk well, sense power levels, and other crap she can't do made up for being a Grim Reaper huh? XD**

**And yes, Icy survived most of what Allori put her through till her final moments. Freeza survived blowing up, so it's very possible. And her baby is the child of two VERY strong parents, and lasted for a while.**

**I require two more reviews before updating. (This was over 3000 words long! Give me some feedback peoples!)**


	13. Capsize

**I own nothing. Sorry for the wait, I was taking a short break. I saw a tarantula and a scorpion, but since I'm so short I had to be picked up. XD FAIL ON MY PART! But anyways, here we go!**

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Tarble choked on his drink of water. He had recently returned from taking Gure back to her home planet. He could have stayed, but felt the need to return and help all he could. His elder sibling was in an after effect, so he was still unconscious.

"Then, she disappears saying that we had one year till they came for revenge. I don't know how she got that information, but if we only have that short amount of time, then we should do what he can to prepare."

Bulma explained. She had told Tarble about Allori's "help" with bringing her husband to full health. The raven haired had explained what she had done in full detail, no hesitation. Allori mentioned that she had disliked killing the child, but had adored the tears from Icy's anguish. She told them everything. Even the part where she ate the villains soul.

"Why keep the fact that Allori's a Shinigami a secret from us?!"

Tarble put his head in his hands. He had planned to tell them, but in a more sensible way than Allori had. That girl was the reason he was so stressed out recently. "I was going to tell you. But Allori couldn't help herself, I guess." He answered with a half hearted laugh. "Since Shinigami's are technically demons, at least from what I've researched, I thought it be a little hard to digest. So I decided to wait, wanting to tell you when you could understand properly and not have all this drama thrown up." He finished with a sigh.

"I see." Bulma murmured. She looked around the quiet room, seeing that everyone else had either gone to sleep or went home. "I'm sure that Vegeta will want to know what happened. You should get some sleep, because we both will have to do a _lot _of explaining." Tarble nodded as Bulma walked outside to get some fresh air before bed. The Saiyan-jin was rather tired from his trip, and knew what Bulma had to say was true. He pondered to himself whether to tell him about Allori bluntly, getting it over with, or coming in slowly, preparing his brother for the news.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma, who exclaimed.

"WHERE'S THE GR?!"

* * *

><p>Yamcha had no knowledge of why, whatever deity was up there, would pull him into this.<p>

But he had a good clue.

He had heard about the 'one year till the worlds destruction' thing from Bulma, and had decided to use the GR to train and get stronger, hoping to be some use to the Z Fighters. If only for a little while, at least, knowing the 'Almighty' Saiyan prince would hog it for the rest of the time they had.

But, like always, his plans went awry.

The black haired man had noticed the door was open, which was strange. But, he had figured Bulma had forgot to close it, because she had been doing some sort of maintenance on it earlier, since her husband would want to train first thing he woke up.

That was only partially true.

He walked inside, the door snapping shut behind him right after the first few steps. He nearly jumped at the sudden noise, but what really freaked him out was the booming voice overhead.

"10 seconds till take off."

He looked around for the voice, seeing a feminine figure near the dashboard. It was Allori.

Yamcha scooted back, but the ten seconds was up and the GR shot off, throwing him into Allori's 'chest.'

Allori had heard an odd sound before the take off, and she turned around to feel something slam into her boobs. She looked down to see the earth boy known as Yamcha. They had been introduced several times, spent some time together since Bulma was usually busy and couldn't show Allori around, and everyone else was either preparing for the battle or had a schedule.

Everyone except this human. She wondered why, but she realized soon that they were in a terribly awkward position.

"EEK! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" She threw him off, face beat red. Normally she wouldn't have cared, not seeing why it was a huge deal if a male fell into that area, but this time she felt an odd urge.

"S-Sorry! It was an accident!" Yamcha had fallen to the floor, defending himself by putting his in front above his face. Allori rolled her eyes, and put out a hand to help him up. "Um, it's fine? What are you doing on this ship anyways?" He took it gratefully, and stood. "I could ask you the same."

"Well, as it seems that most of your friends are now afraid of my shinigami powers, I doubt I'm welcome at the Capsule Corp household till further notice." She looked outside, now staring into the blackness of space, then looked back. "I doubt Bulma would like it if my brother decided to train at the moment he gets up, so I've decided to do her a little favor and take this, 'Gravity Room' or whatever the hell it's called, and train in space." Allori frowned at him. "I checked out the ship Trunks arrived in, and there was a message saying that they sensed Icy's power disappear, and her child..." The raven haired grimaced. "Well, they know that Trunks escaped, what ship he used, and that I killed Icy. But, thank heavens they decided to be merciful and give us a year till they come for revenge."

Yamcha blinked a couple of times at the explanation. He wasn't exactly afraid of her power, just surprised. But he wasn't sure how Bulma felt about it, she was unpredictable. And the whole 'waiting a year' thing reminded him of the Saiyans. He inwardly shivered, hoping it would not turn out the same. The Gravity Room of course, also known as the GR, was easy to navigate and learn how to use, so he wasn't surprised she had taken it with ease. Then he was reminded that he was stuck on the ship as well.

_With a girl_

"Quick! We have to go back!" Yamcha panicked. He still had a twinge of fear for women, but for some reason she made him feel...uneasy. Allori's eyes widened at the sudden change of character, and then she 'understood.'

"Oh, you were wanting to train in space too huh?" She asked oblivious, "that's probably the reason you accidentally walked in here. Did you forget something?" Yamcha turned back at her, and melted to the ground in shock. She was dense, so so dense. "Don't worry Yamcha! All we'll really be doing is training, and I brought enough food to last us!" Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Maybe we could stop by some planet! It will kind of hard though, seeing as I'm banned from most of them-"

BAM!

The ship capsized, throwing the Saiyan girl on top of the human boy, who was taken by surprise and squished against her weight. "Hey!" Allori whined as she was thrown, "I wasn't done talking!"

**Is this story boring? Tell me truthfully. I think it is, but I've gotten the whole lot planned out, and I'm afraid if I add more, it'll turn out stupid! Suggestions please?**

**Also, I've been wondering how Allori would sound if she were to come to life or whatever, or be in an anime. I'll have to do a little more research on it, but it's safe to say that I'll be choosing someone off of Hetalia to make the comparison since they have the biggest variety of accents. Belarus maybe?Prussia? XD Who knows? **

**PS: I changed the summary! I'm pretty good at them if I do say so myself. XD **

**Fun fact: Allori has a split personality. She acts happy one minute, then acts depressed the next. It's because they're aren't many OC's with split personality's, I decided to make one. **

**_GIVE ME 50 REVIEWS_**


	14. She Took the GR

**Haha, thanks for those NOT 50 REVIEWS GUYS. But anyways, I already have more reviews than I could ever ask for, so I guess I'm just being ungrateful. XD Thanks for everything! I love you all! (I have 49, that's more than I deserve. XD)**

"Hey, I wasn't done talking yet!"

Allori was thrown on top of Yamcha, then thrown back as the ship capsized the opposite direction. The gravity was now at zero, sending them into a floating fit. Seems the gravity holder had been broken in the crash.

But what had crashed up against them?

"We're getting a signal!" Allori floated over to the dashboard. "Someone's calling us?" She pushed answer.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear us?!" A voice called out. "Somebody please!" The voice was male, a young one. Allori's eyes narrowed. The voice sounded...odd.

"Yes, we can hear you just fine." She responded. "Were you the thing that made out ship capsize?"

"Ah, yes, apologies, it seems our ship is..." The voice stopped, "out of whack." There was a long sigh heard, and some clanking sound heard from the background. "We hate to ask this, especially from total strangers, but are you perhaps familiar with engine mechanics?"

Yamcha was about to speak when Allori beat him to it. "Yes, I am. I was taught from a comrade." It was the truth, Allori knew some about machines. She had been taught by none other than Raditz, who was an engine mechanic on Freeza's ship back in the day.

"Thank god..." The Saiyan heard the man mutter, "is there any chance-"

"I know what your about to suggest, and the answer is no." Allori growled, but then if it could, a light-bulb would appear over her head. "Unless..." She started, "there's something in it for us." Allori was never the one to be selfish or greedy, but like any human being or alien out there, when it came to money she couldn't help herself.

"Yes! We have tons of money here on board! Please!?" The black haired girl smirked, but Yamcha just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but one more thing." Allori smiled evilly.

"Yes?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you all here and now, and take that loot for myself." Allori was now a literal space pirate, while Yamcha's eyes just widened. Would she really do that? Well, she was Vegeta's sister after all, so why wouldn't she?

"Oh no, please don't! You can have anything you want, just please fix our ship and let us be on our way!"

"So, I could have..." Allori knew she had heard this voice before, or at least it sounded a lot like someone she knew. "You know what? Screw that, I'm comin' on board to fix your ship. Come on Yamcha."

"W-What? Why me?"

"Because. Now come on, or your soul is mine."

* * *

><p>Tarble sat down beside beside his brother, who was just getting up from what seemed like a 20 year coma. He had been sitting there for what seemed like an hour, but Bulma had said he would wake up any minute, so she wanted him to be there when he did to explain everything while she went grocery shopping.<p>

"You're finally awake." Tarble smiled, and Vegeta looked over with an angered look on his face. "What the fu-"

"Don't worry! I'll explain everything, but for now." Tarble set a tray of food down from the counter. "Eat. I'll tell you've everything that has happened." Tarble sighed as his brother glared, but said nothing more and started to eat.

"After the attack, Queen Slushy kidnapped Trunks, so I decided since she and her daughter were too strong, even for Goku-"

"Kakarotte."

He rolled his eyes, "yes, Kakarotte. They were very strong, so I decided to call for, you know who..."

"Voldemort?"

Trunks walked in, smiling, and sat down. "Great to see you awake dad!" He tried to hug the elder, but he pushed him away. He was being oddly quiet too, but this was the "Prince of all Mood-swings," he was think about here.

"Trunks, I thought you were at school?"

"I left early, I wanted to see dad." He smirked, "I'm too smart for them anyway." Tarble smiled softly.

"I was just telling my brother about all that happened, would you like to listen?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do."

He chuckled and continued. "I called for Allori, you know, our sister, the Shiniga-"

"Yes, yes, go on, I don't have all day." Vegeta growled impatiently.

"Yes, well, I called her up, and turns out we didn't need her since Trunks managed to escape himself-"

"I'm my own hero!" Trunks said prouldy, hoping his dad would also be proud of him. But sadly for him, Vegeta's expression didn't change.

Tarble sighed, hating to be interrupted for what felt the millionth time that week. "And well, Queen Slushy's daughter attacked, maybe to retrieve Trunks, we don't really know, and well..."

"Well what? Spit it out!"

"Allori took her soul, in the most bloodiest way she could, whilst crying." Tarble stated, then muttered, "Bipolar freak, that's what she is." Vegeta didn't seem to be phased by this, since he had lived with Freeza most of his life. No one could get more of a blood-loving psychopath like Freeza.

"And now that they know that her daughter is dead, Queen Slushy is coming back, and we only have a small amount of time to prepare."

"I'm going out to train." Was all Vegeta said as he put the tray aside and got up, and walked towards the door. Tarble stuck a hand out, reaching for his elder brother. "Wait, brother-!"

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Um," he reached back and twiddled his thumbs as Trunks tried to hold in his laughter, wanting to see his dads reaction badly to the upcoming news.

"What?!"

"Well, you see..." Tarble started. "Allori...took the GR."

* * *

><p>Allori was now regretting every decision in life.<p>

Every. Single. One.

"Psh," The man who had called them, "gullible fools."

They were captured.

By a guy with no pants on.

He was tall and muscular, Yamcha felt the power level, and it felt like it was around 100,000,000,000, a number he couldn't even pronounce, which wasn't anything compared to Goku. But to these two, he was unstoppable. Allori, only having a power level of 17,000, and Yamcha with a power level of 900,000. Very strong, but sadly, wasn't enough to get out this mess.

**How will they escape? Will they escape at all? Find out, on the next Dragonball Z: Allori Long Live The king!**

**Sorry I had to do that.**

**I deleted my Hetalia story because it didn't have any reviews. (It had a follow and a fave, but that's not what I'm looking for, but I was grateful and will continue it another day.) But I am thinking of this FANTASTIC idea of a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji story! PM for more info, if you do not have an account, you will have to wait till it comes out. But for now, I'll stay on track, I want 55 reviews! :D Before the story is over I would like at least 70 or 100, and I will drag this on till you guys do so. Though I do want to end this as soon as I can, so the chapters will be longer.**


	15. Love You Like That

**I'm back! Took a break, had some stuff to do, but time to continue! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe we've made it this far!**

**Have you guys realized this is secretly a crack fic yet? XD Because while I've been taking this seriously, it's so inaccurate and pretty silly. But I love it all the same! I might do an actual serious fanfic, but it'll have death. I have an issue with killing OC's.**

**God this is so cracky. I wonder when I'll break the forth wall. XD**

Allori glanced out of the cage at the guard that stood before them. She was weak, and her friend was too. They couldn't escape from this space pirates clutches. The guard said nothing but walked out the door. Allori sighed and sat down, looking at her bindings that held her arms together.

"Damn it..." Yamcha sighed. "We're stuck."

"No way!" Allori replied sarcastically. "I could have sworn we were in a field filled with kittens and butterflies!" Yamcha raised an eyebrow at the Saiyan, who stood glaring at the door in front of them. Her thoughts buzzed for a way out, but not finding any, she looked over at the human, who was looking at ceiling, counting how many cracks there were.

She remembered as they were bound and thrown into the cell, what the man who had taken them hostage said to her.

_"You look like slut in that outfit missy," He had rubbed his hand against her thigh, and she could not move due to the binds. "I might just eat you up later."_

Allori wasn't stupid, nor a virgin, and she did not enjoy sex as much as a normal person did. Her blood boiled, but she calmed herself down. It was her fault she was in this mess.

"I guess..." Allori started, trying to form the words. "I'm...

"What?"

"So...So...Sorry." She honestly didn't comprehend the meaning of the word. How would saying something fix their predicament? How could it make someone feel better? Most of the time she didn't even mean it, but now, the black haired girl couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh... It's alright." He smiled, "you just wanted to help."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't even know myself."

"Well, what should we do?"

Allori pondered this for a moment. She had tried to find a way out, bu there was none to be found. At least, none that she could think of at the moment.

"I don't know."The Saiyan princess answered simply, surprising Yamcha.

"Nothing witty I see?"

"What we're you expecting? A Shinigami transformation-" She stopped, finally figuring out what she had been missing. "A shinigami transformation..." She smiled over at him, a crazy gleam in her eye. Yamcha felt uneasy, not understand where this was going.

"If I die, tell my brother that I didn't mean to love him that way."

"Wait what-" Her eyes flashed orange, the pupil growing smaller, and her hands started to break the binds. The binds, surprisingly, were made out of the same rock that reduced your power level. Allori concluded that they worked for that dastardly Queen Slushy, and were negotiating prices as we speak. The queen was not like her son, and enjoyed giving rewards to those who help her get what she wants, so Allori doubted she would kill them and just take them from the pirates.

Yamcha, during this, was in shock. Why hadn't she just done this before? Well, Allori did forget things easily, that much Yamcha knew. He also took that she was an airhead and didn't know too much about the outside world. Other than killing, trading, selling, and pissing your enemies off. Allori took the hard rock of the cell, breaking it easily into dust. Her shark toothed smile signaled Yamcha to follow her, in which he did so without question.

"Sorry for the sudden transformation," Allori's now gravely voice said, still not quite understand apologies, "it just came to me, and so I did it."

"I-It's alright, really!" The black haired man replied. "But what did you mean by...?"

"I'll tell you later." Allori turned a bit green in the face at that comment, smirk never leaving her features. Yamcha didn't know at all what was going on, but he felt... down. He felt sad and distraught all of a sudden. He didn't understand why, he felt find just a few moments before. He decided to just roll with it, but suicidal thoughts came into his mind.

'Weak.'

'Unwanted.'

'Useless.'

Yamcha's confused expression turned into a sad one. Allori noticed this, and took his hand in hers.

"Ignore them, they're..." She started as they fast walked down the hall, "a side affect, we should say." Yamcha never felt so confused in his entire life, but nodded and Allori smiled at that, showing her shark teeth. He never noticed them before. He just hoped Allori would never bite him, and he was unable to imagine a situation where that was necessarily. Or Allori would think it was.

"My, my~!" Allori strolled in casually through the double door, and into what seemed as the main control room. "What do we have here?"

"How did you escape?!" The man who had captured them exclaimed. "The bars were-"

"We know what the bars were made out of, dumbass." Allori sneered, taking the man by his armor, pulling them face to face. He was taller than Allori, so she had to pull him downwards. "But let's get one thing straight." She struck him in the heart, his gasp more of a squeak.

"I'm not a sex toy, especially yours." The man fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Allori looked at the small soul in her bloodied hand, and through it on the ground, squishing it beneath her boot. "This doesn't look tasty at all!" She growled, and looked at the stunned crew. "I won't give you all the luxury of hell." An evil smile crossed her lips as she picked up the squishy soul.

"I think you all deserve an eternal disappearance!"

And with that, the soul dissipated, and the fight had begun. Yamcha could actually see the soul in her hand, unlike most mortals who could never catch a glimpse. It looked like a normal ball, but the color was black and had a smoke like substance coming from it. He looked at Allori, in her kill crazy state, not knowing what to do. He saw her take of at lightning speed, killing off the crew one by one. One of the crew members had enough sense to take out his gun, but Allori cracked it into tiny prices, kicked him in the balls and tore his head off.

"Aw~!" Her cheery voice distorted and echoed. "Don't run! I just want to play!" She turned around, and saw her gun laying a top a desk. She walked towards it, but the last of the crew member saw it first. He snatched it, and took Yamcha in a hold with the gun at his head. Allori couldn't understand his tongue, but she was sure he said something along the lines, "don't kill me or I'll kill him." Which she didn't want that to happen. The shinigami liked Yamcha.

For Yamcha, this was all a little too much to take in. One moment he saw gore and blood come across his face, next he felt a gun tip at his temple. He didn't know what to do. Panic? Seemed like the best option at the moment, but his heart told him otherwise. He looked into Allori's eyes, seeing that she was at loss what to do. He looked towards the assumed male who had taken him hostage. He then looked at the gun of a fallen soldier a few feet away.

Perfect.

Keeping his eye on the man, he moved his foot towards the gun. The enemy was too concentrated on Allori to notice him, and Allori kept his eye contact away from Yamcha, seeing what he was doing. He managed to grab the gun, and point it to the mans head. "Adios, BITCH." He pulled the trigger.

And nothing happened.

Allori muttered something vulgar under her breath, and using the distraction she slammed her foot into her opponents face. She reached into his chest and pulled did the same maneuver that she had done to most of the other crew members.

Yamcha looked down shamefully. He should have known the gun would be empty! His thoughts scattered though, as two arms wrapped around his body, squeezing the daylight out of him.

"A-Allori," he gapsed. "I...ca...n't brea...th!"

Her appearance had gone back to normal, blue eyes and less spike of hair. "Oh... Sorry." It felt like the millionth time she had said it in the last hour. Allori let go of him, and he took a big blast of breath.

"You know..." She started, "you gave me a pretty good opening back there. Thank you."

His eyes widened, realization peaking through his mind. He hadn't been useless after all. He probably would have been shot in the head if he hadn't gone for it. And he knew that if they ever got a hold of the Dragonballs, they'd need to use them against the enemies, not to bring him back from the dead.

"W-Welcome..." They sat there for a some time, just staring into each others eyes. It felt like feeling sunlight for the first time to Allori. She'd never met someone as weak as her with such bravery. Raditz had been the only closest, but he was more prideful then brave. The guy would never back down from a fight unless her brother had ordered it, and that was because of Saiyan Pride.

Her brother.

She turned a bit green in the face again, feeling 'awkward' memories begin the rise up. Yamcha noticed her face changing color, and asked if she was alright. Allori swayed back and forth in her sitting form, then immediately fell over out of embarrassment, even if it was just her that knew what there was to be embarrassed about.

"Al?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys~! Here's the next chapter! Like the cuteness, and weirdness? What's this little secret Allori's got? If you think you know what it is, PM me and I'll tell you if your right in the next chapter!<strong>


	16. Too Late

Hawt, the brother of widowed Blaze and son of Inferno, made his way to the control room. It would be months before their trip to Earth, yet he worried over it like it was tomorrow. He opened the door to see Blaze, standing in front of the coordinate controls.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

Blaze turned around, and glared at his younger brother. He hadn't been that cheery, fiery murderous older brother Hawt had once knew after what Allori did. "What do you want?"

"I'm just asking what you're doing in here," Hawt repled, "you're supposed to be dining with-"

"I know." He turned back around, clicking buttons and tapping screens. Hawt stood quietly in the door way, not knowing what to say. He knew his brother was pissed, that was for sure. But what he didn't understand is why he was in the control room.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you doing in here?"

He didn't reply. Hawt mustered up the courage to walk over and look at what his brother was doing, then gasped.

He was changing the coordinates.

"Don't look at me like that, pest." He spat, typing in several numbers and letters. "I'm doing this for the both of us."

The ship suddenly jerked, and they shot off, heading towards Earth, but hit something else in the process.

* * *

><p>When Allori awoke, she had a wet cloth on her forhead. She took it off and sat up, looking around.<p>

"Want to tell me why you randomly passed out?"

"Um..." She looked at Yamcha, who was sitting in a swervy chair, looking at her. She sighed, and got up.

"Well, if I did, I'd have to start from the beginning."

"What-?"

Yamcha couldn't reply, the flashback had begun.

"A looooong time ago, there was a little Saiyan child named Allori, and her parents were apart of a cult or somethinf that wanted to make Saiyans more powerful, but used taboo experimenta to do so. I don't know whats considered taboo in the Saiyan culture, owning flowers or something? I don't know, but they did it. A lot. And I was used in one of those experiments. They told me in great detail how they opened me up and placed some ancient organs they had preserved from a extinct race called the Shinigami's. They stole them from Frieza's laboratory. They fused it into me and that's how I became a Shinigami. They did it to some other kid of a different species, but no one knows what happened to him."

"How does this relate to anything?" Yamcha asked.

"Shh, let me continue." Allori hushed.

"Fine, fine, continue."

"But apparently, in some tablets from the Shinigami Kingdom they had also stolen from Frieza who's ancestors stole it from the Shinigami's, said that there are these things called the Rainbow Dragonballs, created by a Shinigami Namekian, that only Shinigam's can use. Well, sort of, you need to know the Shinigami code, which is the thing I told Bulma when she summoned the dragon, and only Shinigami's are supposed to learn that. I concluded that I need to at least be nearby when this happens. I automatically learned it when I was fused with Shinigami organs, since I became a Shinigami."

Yamcha smiled and snapped his fingers. "So that's why we need you!"

"Exactly. But, they then wanted to use me to use the RD's, but unforunatly, King Vegeta, my adoptivs father, found the illegal cult and murdered everyone except two people. The one who told me all this, the leader of the cult, glad he was eventually executed, and me! I was a child, but pretty strong thanks to my new Shinigami powers, but no one ever found out because they hadn't properly kicked in till I was older, and I was taken in by the king! There I met my two brothers, Vegeta and Tarble, but Tarble wasn't born till later. I lived there till..."

She stopped, and looked Yamcha in the eye, who wasn't properly recieving anything and still didn't understand why she was telling him all this. Allori sighed and continued.

"Planet Vegeta blew up. I then continued to live with my brother, Raditz the weakling, and Nappa who usually acted like a housewife or something for some reason. But, even though my powers hadn't become fully realized, the side affects still affected me. They messed with mind, and caused me to... Me to.. ."

"What? Caused you to what?" Allori had pauses, turning green again. "Don't pass out again!" Allori gulped.

"Swear you won't judge me? I was crazy, with my Shinigami powers going coo coo and constant death and suffering around me, makes you wonder if most of it was caused by you."

"Nah, I'd he okay with most anything by now."

Allori pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "Good enough. I basically went crazy my whole life, but part of me still wanted to love someone, and not platonicly, romantically, and the only person I actually knew was my brother, I became incestous."

"What?! Talk about unexpected. H-How incestous?"

"To the point of-"

"Nevermind! I don't want to know!"

Allori's frown deepened. "I was crazy, okay?! It's not like I still feel that way!" Yamcha gave a small smile, trying to look reassuring. "Don't worry, I know you weren't in your right mind! I'm just wondering why you aren't that way now."

"Well I'll tell ya'! Queen Slushy's sister came over, Queen Iceberg and thought my brother was cute and basically tried to rape him-"

"WHAT-"

"Okay, the closest my brother got to an actual women was me or Freiza, and considering I was constantly fawning over him and Frieza was constantly beating him up you'd think he'd be a little awkward around women. Plus I know he didn't want it and he wasn't strong enough to stop her, so from what Queen Iceberg told me, he had pulled a rusty nail out of the wall and stabbed her, then ran."

"Woah, talking about unexpected." Yamcha's eyes widened. He wondered why Earth's history was so boring.

"Shh! It gets better! After he had ran off and Queen Icebitch had gotten over her shock, she ran after him, but met me in the hallway. I asked her what she was doing, and since I was weaker than her, she decided she was going to tell me _everything_. Which turned out to be a bad idea, since when I heard she had nearly raped my 'one true love' and was going to kill him slowly with a rusty nail, that was when my Shinigami powers kicked in, and I ate her soul. Guts everywhere."

Yamcha whispered, "Yandere," everything was making sense now!

"What?" Allori cocked her head, but Yamcha waved her off, "Continue."

"And long story short, I ran off after that, took a pod and found Tarble who decided if Frieza should ever come looking for me, that I'd be safe on the Egnaro Erif, the Shinigami planet which was abonded ever since the Shinigami's went extinct. My Shinigami aur was masked there, and being so far away and weak, Frieza would never think of finding me there! But Queen Slushy found out and wants to take a something irreplacable from me, someone I love, which happened to be my brother at the time."

Yamcha was starting to get jealous. 'Why does Vegeta get all the girls? I mean, even his sister had the hots for him at one point, even though she was crazy. What does he have that I don't?' He was surprised at himself. Was he actually experiencing a crush again, on a Saiyan of all people?! Especially the princess of all Saiyans?! He shook his head, of course not. He _had_ gotten to know her quite a lot, and vice versa. She liked chocolate milk, which was surprisingly was a universal thing, and marshmallows, which also happened to be a universal thing. And she found put about his love of cute girls, which for some reason after that she started aaking about what cute girls looked like in his opinion.

Odd.

"I'm glad I no longer live with Freiza. Like everyone else, I used to think he was gay, but when I turned old enough, I basically became the object of his appeal, being the only woman on the ship." Yamcha eyes widened. "What did that bastard do to you?!"

"I was weak, super weak. Compared to my brother and Nappa at least, and he felt as if I was dead weight, so in order to live I basically had to become his wife, and a sex slave. He had had manh other wives, but he thought I'd make a good one as well."

"That BASTARD! I'll rip out his skull-" BOOM

"WOAH!" They were crashed into, the ship jerked and swayed. "What the hell? Yamcha looked outside. It was Queen Slushy's ship.

* * *

><p>"Brother! What have you done?! Stop!" Hawt held onto his brother, who was trying to shove him away. "Justice is being served! Now out of my way!" He had found Allori's ship, sensing her Shinigami prescense.<p>

"I'm low on power though." He looked down at his brother, who was refusing to move.

"I warned you." Blaze shoved his hand into Hawt's stomach, and pulled out the chewy goodness which was his soul.

"I don't eat souls from people who are considered "evil" in this world. They have hard and tastless souls. But as long as you love someone, your soul becomes soft and chewy no matter how evil you are." He took a bit, the flavor in his mouth sweet. "Tch, his personality was too sweet." But he continued to eat, despite his dislike for sweet things.

"Allori, Queen of all Saiyans, you're not the only Shinigami around here." He left the room, heading towards the dungeons. The shift the little lavender haired boy went missing belonged to that piece of trash Adacohelga. He ran down the dungeon, where they had beaten him severely and he was no awaiting his execution, but Blaze needed more. Much more than what his useless brother Hawt could give him. As he entered Ada's cell, the man peeked an eye open.

"Has my time come?" Ada was content, in hjs useless, selfish life he had done something kind. And after much debate, he was ready to do.

He was... content.

"Unfortunately, yes." But Blaze didn't sound the least bit remorseful, and took Ada's life the same way he took his brothers.

But he wanted **more**.

Unknown to him, Shinigami's need to eat souls regularly or they will go on a ravanous rampage for souls once they become hungry enough. But being the picky prince he is, Blaze decided it'd be a good idea to only eat the souls he likes, chewy yet sour.

They were kind of rare, unfortunately.

"What in the blazes it going on around here?!" Inferno screeched, racing up to his son, who was covered in by this point. Blaze stuck his hand through Inferno's stomach, and Inferno clutched his sons shoulders.

"H-How could you? I saved you, I raised you, I-" Blaze's eyes glowed orange, and Blaze, being well versed Shinigami behaivor, realized what was happening.

"Damn kids, it's like humans and their vegetables." And with that, he pulled out his son's hand, and kneed him in the gut. Blaze held his stomach and so did Inferno. His father took off towards Queen Slushy's room, where she was mourning the loss of her daughter.

'We need to stop him, or he'll kill all of us!' He busted down Slushy's door.

"What do you wa-" Her tear streaked face filled with surprise when she saw Inferno clutching his middle. "We... Have to... Run!" She rushed over to support him.

"What happened? Did Blaze-?"

Inferno nodded vigerously. "We have to go. Now. Get Kuriza."

"What about you?! What about Hawt?!"

"He's gone, I'm afraid. I don't sense him. Crap! If I had only-" They started for Kuriza's room, making their way down the hall as fast as the could.

* * *

><p>"Allori, no."<p>

"Allori, yes."

"What if we get kidnapped?

"Then we escape?"

"But what if we can't escape?"

"What if we don't get kidnapped?"

Yamcha huffed, walking behind Allori as they boarded Queen Slushy's ship. It looked familiar, but they couldn't place their finger on it. The ramp that had walls surrounding it bashed connected to a window, which Allori kicked through. As they entered, a scream erupted from the hallway.

"Allori, let's leave! Before we-", nut she was already heading towards the noise.

"Eeeeeeeeh!" He walked close behind her, his hand on her shoulder. They made their way down the hall, an open door appeared as the turned. Just as they were a few feet away, blood splattered against the floor and a relieved sigh was heard.

"Against the wall!" Allori whispered, and Yamcha obeyed.

"Please, son, you don't know what your doing!"

"Shut up, father, or I'll devour you right now."

Allori and Yamcha let out a small gasp. It was Inferno and Blaze! Allori peaked her head around, and saw a very dead Queen Slushy, a passed out Kuriza being held by a very crazy Blaze, and an almost dead Inferno on the ground.

"N-No, stop!" As Inferno pulled his hand back, Yamcha ran over and caught it. Allori's eyes widened.

"He's just a child. How low are you?" Allori felt a twinge of guilt. 'I killed Icey's kid and sacrificed it to a fatass.' Allori thought about that statement for a minute.

"Yamcha, I know what I want engraved on my grave stone!" But Yamcha couldn't answer, since his arm was being broken.

SNAP

"Ahhh!" Yamcha screamed as his arm twisted backwards, and Blaze struck him in the stomach. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, as his hand ripped through Yamacha's skin.

"No..." Allori muttered, stepping through the doorway. Blaze's hand felt around frr Yamcha's soul, and when he felt it, he clutched it. Allori rushed over as he was about to pull it out.

But she was too late.


	17. Silenced

Final** chapter. Thanks for your support!**

**I UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW TODAY, PLEASE READ CHAPTER 16 FIRST**

**DON'T**

**READ**

**ANYTHING**

**BEYOND **

**THIS **

**POINT**

**IF**

**YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.**

Blaze ripped out Yamcha's soul, but Allori grabbed it from his hand. "You BASTARD!" She placed the glowing, soft object in the only place she could think of.

Her bra.

'I really should get pockets.' She rammed her foot into Blaze's face, slung Kuriza over her shoulder, picked Yamcha up, and jumped back dragging Inferno out the door. 'His body can't die if his body doesn't have a soul in it, can it? Well, his soul hasn't disappeared so apparently yes.' The Saiyan girl ran down the hall, looking for the infirmary.

"It's the next door on the left." Inferno coughed. The black haired women zoomed down the hall, entering said room.

She tossed Inferno in the healing tank, and put Yamcha in one too. 'It'll preserve his body.' She smiled, and started taking whatever she could to black the door. "It won't stop him, but it might save me some time." She muttered, looking around for something to hold the doors together.

"It's no use," she heard a voice, "he'll kill us all." Kuriza sat up. He had been put on the floor, or more like tossed.

"No he won't. I have a plan." She took Yamcha's soul out of her shirt.

"Oh, I thought you had a third boob for a second there." She glared at Kuriza. "Shut up." She opened Yamcha's healing tank, and stuffed his soul inside his body. It's glowing faided, but not enough for her to be worried.

"They'll be fully healed in half an hour, our technology has enhanced over the years." Kuriza muttered, "Not that it'll make a difference."

"Not with that attitude." She removed the things she had put in front of the door. "This stuff was a bunch of useless crap to me, this is such a pain." Kuriza took something from the pile and started tinkering with it. Allori had finally opened the door, Kuriza stuffed his contraption in the book of her shoe. Allori, too busy to notice, snuck out the door. "Keep them safe, and tell Yamcha I-" the door closed before she could finish, but Kuriza knew what she

"Crap, Inferno left a blood trail all the way here." She ran down the hall as quietly as she could. "I hole Blaze doesn't-" A flash of pain went through her cheek and soon her whole face as Blaze's fist rammed into her head. 'Perfect!' Allori thought as she back up. 'Follow me, jerkface!" Allori puched and kicked but nothing ever landedhich was exactly what she wanted.

She made her way to the escape pods. Blaze was too focused on killing her, landing punches, kicks, and ki balls, to notice that they had entered one of the larger pods.

Before she knew it, she had launched the pod into space, setting the coordinates to the sun.

"Allori," Blaze muttered as he pinned her to the wall, "Remember that day? When along with you, I was turned into a Shinigami. Except since I wasn't a Saiyan, so I wasn't adopted into Saiyan royalty like you. I was nearly killed and sent off into space to die. But, my father found me, and picked me up put of space. I was adopted and lived a happy, normal life. Luckily, everyone mistook us for actual biological family members since we were of the same species, but I knew that I was different, I was a Shinigami. My father began countless nights of studying the subject, trying to find out how to take care of me. It was hard on him."

Allori had no idea why she was being told this. 'This must be how Yamcha felt.'

"I wish he had never found me, I truly loved my father. I felt like I was a burden. But he assured me I was just like his actual son, special to him. I met Icey, ane we were supposed to start a family together. But no, you..." Blaze's tears disappeared as the fire which made up hos body was too strong for them. But Blaze smiled, and cackled. "You taught me differently. That they were too weak for me, for us! You killed my child, my wife, because you had people you wanted to fight for! We were trying to kill you, but you proved too strong for us, for them! Shinigami's are too strong for this world! You are too strong for this world. Too good for this world. Too godly. So, you should...You should just die! You don't fit in, you are a piece from a different brand of puzzle!"

"I don't understand your logic. But... What I do understand is that I am not strong enough to defeat you," Allori said as she was punched in the stomach. "I can barely dodge as it is. But no one can defeat the sun!" The sun was growing closer, and Allori began to feel hot. Blaze looked up and even though being made of fire, he wasn't nearly as hot as the sun.

"You stupid Saiyan!" Blaze tried to change the coordinates, but it was no use. Allori had locked them and they could only be changed by putting in a password.

"What is it?! What is the password?!" He slapped her, but Allori said nothing.

"Torture me, do whatever you want to me, but I'll never tell. Because you'd hurt my darling... My darling..." She sighed, putting her hand on a lever, getting up. She gasped as a keyhole opened up. What was this?

She felt something in the back of her shoe. She grabbed it out and held it in her hand.

"A... key? It looked like it had been made specificly for this this pods keyhole. She shoved it inside, and it beeped, glowing green and opened up another...

Another pod.

"_Oh my god_." Allori jumped in the pod and closed the door. Blaze was too busy inserting possible passwords to notice.

"Idgit." She snickered. "This pod must have been designed in case someone infiltrated the ship and stuck the captain in here and tried to take over. It's ovbious this pod was made for someone from the crew, since you require a key. This sepertre pod is controlled from the ship so they can be brought back if the crew manages to take back the ship, or the captain can insert his own coordinates." Allori concluded. "Whatever it is, if an enemy got in the pod I just escaped from, the ship could hack into it and have it turned around or set to another destination. Ha, I am so smart." Allori toyed with her new pod, checking the controls and oxygen levels. "Fine, Fi-,"

Oxeygen Levels: 10%

"Aaaah, I guess it's destined for me to die." Allori chuckled, closing her eyes and eeaning he head back. "I only have about half an hour, Yamcha shouss be up in ten minutes or so." She heard a distant explosion, but didn't move. "That idiot Blaze was probably still trying to figure out the passoword." What was the password? Even though Blaze was trying to kill her, she had still managed to type it in amd set the coordinates, her dodging being faster than his punches.

What had it been?

Oh yeah.

_Yamcha._

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?" Yamcha's consciousness floated in a dark abyss. He looked aroun, but could see nothing.<em>

_Usless._

_Unworthy._

_Weak._

_What were this horrible thoughts? His subconsciousness? Yes, that's it. Yamcha awways felt weak, and in a time of need these thoughts would appear to tell him what he truly was._

**_Weak._**

_"Yamcha." He heard a voice which seemed distant, but he followed it. "Yamcha."_

_'This voice, it seems so familiar...'_

Yamcha awoke with a jolt. His first thought was, 'Where am I?' His second, 'What happened?' His third, '"Allori!" He had actually said that as he busted out of his container. Inferno had been doing the same at them time.

"What are you-?" Kuriza asked, but neither Yamcha or Inferno were listening.

"Security cameras?" Yamcha asked.

"In the control room, follow me." Inferno replied. They both rushed to the control room, hoping to see if they could find any sign of the destruction on the caused by Allori or Blaze that could hopefully lead them to her or the blazing, rampaging, Fire-jin. Either wod be acxeptable at this point.

"Play back the footage!" Yamcha said, and so Inferno did. They saw Allori and Blaze fighting and enter the giant pod.

"Oh no," Inferno muttered, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"What?!"

"From what I know, the only reason she'd put him in a pod is to take him somewhere and ki him. And the closest plan here is the sun."

Yamcha didn't say anything, just looked at the controls.

"I'll see if I can track the pod, what number was it?" Inferno peered at the screen of the footage. "107-D2." He pushed enter and the status showed that it was still operating.

"Can you bring them back?"

"I can actually." Inferno was just about to do that till the green "operating" sign turned to a red, "lost connection" sign.

"Oh no," Inferno muttered, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"She, she can't be!" Yamcha held his head in his hands. "She did all this to save us, and I neve got to, I never got to." Yamcha looked over the screen. A small pod icon in the bottom right of the screen blinked.

"What's that?" Inferno looked over, Yamcha pointed at the icon.

"It's the smaller pod put inside. You need a key to get to it though, and only crew member get those, but they were all positioned downstairs. Blaze killed them all."

"Click it."

"What?"

"Click it anyway."

"Why, we don't put keys in the pods-"

"Just do it," Kuriza stepped in, "I remember that one doesn't have much oxygen left." Inferno, who's expression was usually one of sterness, turned to genuinally confused. Yamcha tolk the mouse and clicked it, and the green words said "operating."

"A-Allori?!" Yamcha talked through the mic that was connected to all the pods. It was much louder than anticipated since still worked even if the pods were off.

"Yamcha?!" Allori's surprised voice filled with static. Yamcha nearly died from happiness, but after a this, he thought living was the better option.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the oxygen levels are low, I don't have much time."

"We'll bring you back."

"Can you do it in time though?"

"Yes."

Inferno piped up, "How did you get to that pod?"

"I made her a key using spare medal. I was able to deduce what she was going to do, jist to be on the safe side." Kuriza said.

"Smart boy." Inferno nodded approvingly.

"Don''t you hate me?" Allori asked as Inferno turned back to what he was doing. He clicked a few buttons and Allori was on her way back.

"No, my son was crazy and I never really liked Frieza's family, but I wanted him to be happy, even at the exspense others. He did kill Hawt, and everyone else, which I will mourn, but I still have someone to talk care of." He looked over at Kuriza. Kuriza was a lot lke Hawt. Kind, caring, just a bit cowardly. He felt the need to carry on, even when he had lost everything he had ever cared for.

* * *

><p>When Allori returned, Yamcha ran into her arms and they embraced till Yamcha coudln't breath.<p>

"Uh, sorry." She smiled sheepishly as she let him go. Yamcha smiled back, and the awkward silence happened.

"Allori, I-" Yamcha started, but was silenced by a kiss to the lips.

"Mmm!" Yamcha said, but soon started kkssing back. An ahem was heard from Inferno, who was covering Kuriza's eyes. "You need to get going, the Earth is no longer in danger. Return to your friends and family and what not."

"I wanna see!"

"No, they're a bad influence!"

"People saved our life are bad influences?"

"N-No! I'm merely saying that..." Their bickering died off as they left the room. Allori looked over at Yamcha, and whispered.

"I love you."

Yamcha smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"We're not doing this Allori."<p>

"Aaaaaw, but it'll be funny!"

"Taking Inferno's ship and coming back a year later pretending to bt the enemy is not funny!"

Allori and Yamcha were making their home in the GR, the world finally at peace.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"And you're not funny!" Yamcha turned to face the window, Earth in sight."

"Hey, Allori."

"Yeah?"

"What does the incantion you told Bulma mean?"

"I don't know somethin' about Shinigami's."

"Obviously."

"Hey! I didn't make it up, amd just because I'm a Shinigami doesn't mean I know what it means either!"

"Whatever."

_Shinigami, shinigami wa, yoru no hīrō ni narimasu. Anata ga no tame ni unmei wa, sekai no hikari to karamiatte imasu. Anata ga sābanto kade wanai tame, anata wa koi ni ochiru koto ga ari, anata wa yorokobi de mitasa rete ite mo yoidesu masutā no okiniiri no omocha'_

_**Shinigami, Shinigami, be the hero of the night. For the prophecy has told us you have become friends with light. May you fall in love and may you be filled with joy, for you are not a play thing o**__**r a masters favourite toy.**_

**Thanl you all for reading! The incantation was timply translated from Japanese to English by Google Translate, so forgive any errors. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
